<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untouched Angel by RuinousOmen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009342">Untouched Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinousOmen/pseuds/RuinousOmen'>RuinousOmen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Work, Stalking, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinousOmen/pseuds/RuinousOmen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperation, it was all she felt when she offered up her virginity for sale to the highest bidder, but it was the only thing she had left of value. She'd always been told that family was everything, family would always be there for her. But that'd proven to be a lie when her brother, Seth Rollins, had turned his back on her in her time of need. She never would have guessed that it was Dean Ambrose, the Lunatic Fringe who would come to her rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One - Unpleasant Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethMoxslady/gifts">SethMoxslady</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I've returned, this time with a multi-chapter Dean/OFC fic for SethMoxsLady. I'm not sure how long this one is going to be. Hopefully only a handful of chapters, but we'll see.<br/>Trigger Warnings: Angel (OC) will be coping with her father's terminal illness (Lymphoma) and the fallout from that. There will, of course, be smut but how much of the fic focuses on that remains to be seen. I'd been hoping for a pwp but this evolved into something a bit more.<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor am I making any money off of this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell are you looking at, Seth?” Dean asked and dropped down into the seat next to him. The other man was on his phone, as usual but this time, he was looking at his phone with a white knuckled grip. If he held it any harder, he was going to shatter the screen. When Dean didn't receive an answer, he peered over his shoulder in concern. “Is that Angel?”</p><p>“What the fuck is she thinking?” Seth asked, his voice choking off with the need to throw the phone but he couldn't. Not when he was going to need it to call her. And scream. A lot. “She's going to be lucky if I don't jump a plane, knock on her damned door and lock her in the house for the next ten years for this shit. Maybe I can talk to Hunter and Stephanie. Drag her ass here where I can keep an eye on her if she honestly thinks she can do this shit.”</p><p>“Seth, dial it back a bit. I'm supposed to be the crazy one here,” Dean replied. He was growing more concerned by the moment. What the hell had Angel done to set Seth off like this? “Tell me what the fuck is going on.”</p><p>“What's going on?” Dean asked and then cracked open a water bottle, wishing for something a bit stronger. If he was going to be dealing with Seth going mental, he was going to need it. </p><p>“What's going on?! My sister is prostituting herself!” Seth choked out in outrage, his voice reaching a pitch that was sure to be heard outside the locker room door.</p><p>That comment had Dean choking on the mouthful of water he'd just taken. Whatever he'd been expecting to hear, that certainly hadn't been it. He wiped his mouth and stared at Seth in disbelief. He'd met the girl twice and she certainly hadn't given him the whole sex worker vibe. In fact, it was adorable with how fucking shy she was, so to hear Seth make that claim was at odds with every impression he'd ever gotten from the girl. “What the fuck you talking about? Angel is what? Your sister. The same girl who turned redder than a fuckin' tomato when she walked into the living room and saw us both with our shirts off. That girl, you're claiming is a prostitute?”</p><p>“You tell me,” Seth replied and thrust his phone over into Dean's hand so he didn't give into the urge to throw it. </p><p>Dean accepted the phone, making sure not to drop the damned thing. His brow furrowed when he saw the profile picture. It was Angel, all right and damned if he didn't recognize the photo. He was the one who'd taken it after all, when they'd all gone to the beach. She'd been standing there, sand clinging to her skin after Seth had picked her up and tried to carry her off into the water but she'd managed to wiggle her way free. She'd picked herself up, ready to tell her brother off until she'd seen that he had the camera pointed at her and within an instant, she'd become shy. Her arms had wrapped around herself, one under her breasts and the other resting on the opposite hip while she looked away from him. To know that she'd chosen that photo... did things to him but that wasn't important at the moment. </p><p>He sighed and scrolled further down the page to see what the hell he was looking at. Of course, there was her bio, stating she was 19 years old. Her measurements clearly on display, along with a description of what she was like, and the type of man she was hoping to attract. But it wasn't until he reached the photos of her doctor records, confirming her status as a virgin, complete with an offer of proof that her hymen was intact that had his eyes widening in shock. It wasn't your typical call girl site, not at all. It was an auction site, for women who wanted to auction off their virginity. Scrolling further, he took note of the current bid and the amount of time left on the auction. Six hours. Seth had six hours to figure out what the fuck was going on and how to fix it. </p><p>“Why... why would Angel do this?” he finally asked and looked to Seth. There had to be a reason, not that he had anything against sex workers. It was just surprising to him that she'd take that route. </p><p>“Fuck if I know, but I'm damned sure going to find out,” Seth snapped and took his phone back to dial his sister's phone number and put it on speaker. When she finally answered on the fourth ring, he didn't even bother to say hello. “What the fuck are you doing, Angel!”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You know damned well what I'm talking about! Why did I just get sent a link to find my little sister is whoring herself out? What were you thinking!” Seth said and tightened his grip on the phone. When Dean reached over and rested his hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down, he shrugged it off.</p><p>The sound of the dial tone that filled the room wasn't exactly a surprise. Dean blew out a slow breath, that certainly hadn't gone as he thought it would. He'd hoped that Seth would have more sense than to start screaming but no such luck. Of course, the other man was already hitting redial. “Keep your temper, Seth.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Seth said and ran his fingers thought his hair. The phone continued to ring and immediately went to voice mail. He immediately hit redial and was sent to voicemail again. Perhaps he shouldn't have started screaming at her. </p><p>“Here, let me try,” Dean said and punched Angel's number into his own phone. He was a bit surprised when she picked up for him. “Don't hang up, Angel. I'm not going to yell at you like the dumbass over there.”</p><p>“I can't help it if I'm concerned!” Seth snapped but stayed where he was when Dean walked away from him.</p><p>“Talk to me, Angel. This isn't like you. Are you in some sort of trouble?” he asked quietly and threw a look at Seth that told him to stay right where he was. </p><p>“It's not... it's not me.”</p><p>Dean leaned against the locker, waiting for her to continue. “Go on, Angel. I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong.”</p><p>“Has Seth told you what's going on with dad?” </p><p>His gaze slid over to Seth for a moment before he refocused his attention on the phone. “He hasn't said anything to me.”</p><p>“Of course he hasn't.” There was the sound of bitter laughter that echoed over the line. “Dad has stage four lymphoma. It's spread to his brain and spinal cord.”</p><p>Dean closed his eyes, knowing the prognosis for that. It was similar enough to Leukemia and Roman had been dealing with that for years. “Treatment options are out?”</p><p>“He's already gone through several rounds of chemotherapy. There's nothing more to be done and now we're looking at Hospice for him. He has six months to live... if that.”</p><p>“And the auction?” Dean asked, even though he already knew the answer. </p><p>“Are to cover the cost of his treatments. We're drowning in medical bills. They've already foreclosed on the house. Seth offered to set me up in an apartment but that isn't going to help dad. We don't even have the money to cover his hospice care. The state will pick up the cost of him being put in a facility but it won't cover his nurses and the medications that he needs.”</p><p>“I'll cover what you need if Seth won't,” Dean said and looked towards the other man darkly. He knew things weren't all that great between Seth and his father. In fact, he couldn't really blame him for wanting to cut all ties with him but this had put Angel in an impossible situation. </p><p>“I can't accept charity, Dean.” Her voice was a mere whisper through the phone and he struggled to even hear her. “Besides, I've already signed the contract with the company. They've paid for everything up front. The doctor's exams, the advertising. They've already purchased the plane tickets and set up the hotel for where it's supposed to... happen. The deadline for backing out expired two days ago. All I'm waiting for now is to find out who... wins.”</p><p>“What's the current bid?” he finally asked when the silence stretched out for too long. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about putting in a bid but if that kept her out of trouble, he would. </p><p>“Currently? 1.2 million.”</p><p>The amount had him looking at his phone, wondering if he'd heard her right. He didn't want to be blunt and ask her how the fuck she'd gotten such a high number, but it was a valid question. “Give me a moment, Angel.”</p><p>He walked over to Seth, taking his phone to look at the auction listing again and found what they'd both missed before. There, tucked away at the bottom of her bio was the statement she was Seth Rollin's younger sister. Fuck, if this got out, Stephanie and Hunter would destroy Seth's career. He blew out a slow breath and handed the phone back to the man before walking away again. “Angel? Can you edit your bio still?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>“Good. Go to it now and take Seth's name out of it. If the company sees that, it's going to get him fired and blacklisted. The photos Leighla posted were bad enough. Something like this though, they'll let him go,” he said quietly so Seth wouldn't overhear him. He didn't think the man had seen that little addition yet, but if he did, he'd start screaming again. </p><p>“I'm sorry... I just... without it, it wouldn't have been enough.” </p><p>“It doesn't matter now,” he said and plugged his headphones into the phone so he could do what he needed to without putting her on speaker. “I also need you to text me the listing.”</p><p>“You don't have to do this, you know. This is going to make things hard between you and my brother.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, a lot of things are hard but that's not something I'm worried about right now,” he replied and clicked the link when her text came through. He hated technology and loathed having anything to do with phones but for her, he'd put it all aside. Quickly he registered for an account, scowling when he saw that they required his bank information upfront. It didn't stop him from pulling his wallet from his duffle bag and carefully inputting the required banking information in. He was just glad he'd memorized his account numbers, otherwise things would be far more difficult than they already were. Before he could place a bid though, he had to transfer the money from his savings to his checking account. He brought up the banking site and moved the money over, closing his eyes when he got the confirmation email. </p><p>A weak laugh came through the phone and he couldn't help but smile that she'd gotten his innuendo. He risked a look at Seth to see the man was staring at him intently. “If you aren't going to fix this, I am.”</p><p>“You're not serious!” Seth said, fixing Dean with a look of horror. The thought of his sister and Dean sleeping together...</p><p>“I'm dead fuckin' serious, Seth,” Dean replied and quickly placed a bid of 2 million dollars. It well exceeded the minimum amount but he wanted to make sure that some random asshole wasn't going to outbid him. </p><p>“That's my sister,” Seth said and stood up when he heard the email come through on Dean's phone, confirming his bid. </p><p>“Would you rather it was me or some rich asshole who's lookin' for a tight hole and thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants because he's bought and paid for her!” Dean snapped in return while he opened the email. He wasn't surprised to see that all bids were accepted conditionally and would only get final approval once they confirmed he had the necessary funds to cover it. Turning away from Seth, he focused on the phone call again. “Angel, I need you to do me a favor. If anyone outbids me, you're to call me immediately. I don't care what time it is, all right?”</p><p>“I will... I don't even know what to say, Dean. Thank you isn't... it isn't enough.”</p><p>“It'll have to be, sweetheart. You keep an eye on that auction and you let me know if anyone else bids. In fact, let me know as soon as it closes. We're probably going to be on the road by then,” he said quietly. </p><p>“Okay, Dean. I guess... I'll be seeing you in a week.”</p><p>“Looks that way, sweetheart,” he replied quietly. A brief thought occurred to him that he could just not show up, but he didn't know what sort of ramifications that would have with the company who listed the auction. They'd be getting paid for a service that hadn't been provided. Would they refund the money and levy penalties on Angel? No, it'd be best to just go, even if nothing happened. Surely they wouldn't force her to submit to another exam to make sure she'd been thoroughly fucked, would they? </p><p>The phone call disconnected then and he was already dialing another number. Shit was likely to hit the fan anyway, in spite of his attempts to keep it from happening. He just hoped it didn't cost the both of them their jobs. At last, the call connected and he heard Stephanie's voice on the other line. “Stephanie, I need a meeting with you and Hunter.”</p><p>“Dean?” Stephanie's voice sounded harried, but it wasn't out of the ordinary for her to sound like that. “Things are busy tonight. We can schedule you one for tomorrow if you'd like.”</p><p>“Yeah, that's not going to work. This is an emergency,” Dean replied, hating to be forceful but if he didn't then tomorrow's meeting was not going to go well. “We've a fucked up situation here and you're both going to need to know what the hell is going on.”</p><p>“Meet me in our office in ten.” </p><p>The call disconnected before he could answer and he stood up to go to this meeting. Briefly he wondered if he should drag Seth in with him but that'd be one more volatile temper in the room. He'd let Stephanie and Hunter deal with him later. </p><p>“You can't tell them about this, Dean,” Seth said, quickly standing up to intercept the man but Dean was out the door before he could stop him. He quickly followed after him, hurrying to catch up with his partner's long strides down the hallway while struggling to keep his voice down. “The company has nothing to do with this!”</p><p>“Bullshit if it doesn't. You should have read the listing,” he replied and turned the corner, leaving Seth standing there to pull out his phone again, no doubt to check to see what he missed. Even though he was early, he knocked on the door and stepped inside, only to drop into the chair in front of his two bosses.</p><p>“Okay, Dean. You have our attention, what's going on?” Hunter asked, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>“About fifteen minutes ago, Seth got a text. Don't ask me from who, I didn't ask. It was to an auction listing. He saw it and immediately freaked out. I asked him what was going on and he handed me his phone,” Dean said and run his hands through his damp hair. “Fuck, I don't even know how to say this.”</p><p>“Why would an auction listing freak Rollins out? Hunter asked. So far none of this was making sense.</p><p>“Okay, to cut to the chase. His sister listed her virginity up on auction,” he said and watching both of his bosses expressions turn to disbelief, “Yeah, that was my reaction too. He called her and immediately started screaming about her being a prostitute. She hung up on him. I ended up being the one to talk to her. Turns out, their dad has terminal lymphoma and Seth has basically refused to help him.”</p><p>Stephanie and Hunter looked at each other then. Seth's relationship with his father was well known so they weren't surprised that he'd refuse to help. Finally Stephanie placed her hands on the desk, “And she listed herself to pay for the hospital bills?”</p><p>“Hospital bills, future care, and a place to live. I guess they've lost everything now. Even the house is gone and she was desperate. The problem is, to generate the higher bids she put that she was Seth's sister in the auction description,” he said and noted the look of horror that crossed Stephanie's face, “I got her to remove it but there's no telling who's seen it by now. I tried getting her to cancel the auction and told her I'd cover what she needed if Seth wouldn't but she can't. The legal deadline's expired or some shit.”</p><p>“We need to get Seth in here,” Hunter said and started to stand up until Dean held up a hand.</p><p>“Before we do, I should probably finish,” Dean said and watched the man sink back into his chair for the moment, “There's less than six hours until the end of the auction and I had to take into account how late It was. Even if you were to get your lawyers on it, I'm doubting anything could have been done until after the auction had ended.”</p><p>“Dean... what did you do?” Stephanie asked calmly, even though she was sure that she knew what was coming.</p><p>“I put in a bid for her. Hopefully large enough that I won't get outbid before the end but if another bid comes in, Angel is supposed to call me,” he said, completely unapologetic for his actions.</p><p>“Why would you do that?” Hunter asked, one brow raised in inquiry, “And how much was the bid?”</p><p>“2 million and I did it for a couple reasons. I've met this girl, she's sweet. She wouldn't have done this if she felt she had any other choice and I don't want to see some asshole mistreating her because he bought her. Also, everyone who's bid already has seen that description and they know she's Seth's sister. I figured the last thing the company needs is for this guy to fuck her and then brag to the dirt sheets how he bought and banged Seth's sister,” he said without remorse. “If I fucked up, I'll own it and take whatever punishment you guys want to dish out but I'm not going to apologize for trying to keep her safe.”</p><p>“Well, just because you put in a bid doesn't mean you have to go through with it,” Hunter replied while he rubbed at his temple. </p><p>“I think I should go,” Dean held up his hands again when they both looked like they were about to object. “Not to fuck her but this thing is already arranged. Plane ticket is bought for her, the whole nine yards. I need to go to make sure she gets the money she needs for his treatment. Besides, she didn't sound like she was doing that well on the phone. She could probably use a friendly face. Seth sure as shit didn't make things any better for her when he basically called her a whore.”</p><p>“He what?” Stephanie asked and her hand tightened into a fist. </p><p>“Yeah. First thing out of his mouth when he got on the phone was asking her why he was being sent a link so he could see his sister was whoring herself out. She hung up on him after that,” Dean said, watching his bosses. While he could see they didn't agree with the actions Angel had taken, he hoped they could understand why she had. Hell, Stephanie was a daddy's girl and he doubted she wouldn't have done the same if she'd been put into Angel's position. Unfortunately, money was what made the world go round and in spite of her brother being rich and famous, it hadn't done her any good.</p><p>“Can't say as I blame her for that,” Stephanie replied tightly and leaned back in her chair. “Here's what we're going to do. We're going to break it to the dirt sheets that Seth's father is terminal. We're not going to mention that Angel Sarkissian decided to auction herself off. Hopefully they won't go digging. We're going to announce that the WWE will be funding his treatments and offer to assist the family in any way possible.”</p><p>“I also think that you need to go out there and spend some time with her, just in case TMZ does dig the story up,” Hunter added with a thoughtful look, “If they find out about the auction and you disappear for one night it's going to look bad. So we're going to give you the next two weeks off. Head out to her place tonight, spend some time with her as a family friend. Sounds like she needs the support anyway. Then, you'll get on a plane with her to go to wherever this “date” is supposed to be held. You'll spend a few days after with her and if the tabloids find out, only then will we provide the details. You found out she was in trouble, did what you could to help her out while we worked out the rest. It goes with you guys and your who justice thing anyway. At that point you'll give a statement about protecting her and hopefully the scandal will die down.”</p><p>“I've got my shit already packed since we were heading out tonight anyway, who's going to handle changing my plane ticket?” Dean asked then, finally beginning to relax now that there was a plan in place. He also hoped this meant they weren't going to hit him with some sort of official reprimand or punishment. Hell, they could even strip the title from him if they wanted and if they did, he was going to be tempted to punch Seth in the face.</p><p>Stephanie was already on her laptop, pulling up the travel site the company used. “She lives in Monteray Bay, California, correct?” </p><p>“Yeah, she does,” Dean said and looked towards the door when a knock sounded. Moments later Seth came into the room and he just stared at the man when Hunter pointed at the free chair, directing him to sit without a word.</p><p>“Your flight leaves in two hours. You'll have a rental car waiting on you when you arrive in California,” Stephanie replied a few moments later. </p><p>“We're going to California?” Seth asked, his voice tense. Clearly he needed to be brought up to speed. If Dean thought he was going to go out and fuck his sister for however long his obvious suspension was for, he had another thing coming. </p><p>“No, he's going to California. You're going to sit your ass there and shut up until we're ready to speak to you,” Hunter said and leveled a glare at the man. He focused on Dean then, “You should head out. Hopefully it won't take you that long to get through security but you're already going to be cutting it close.”</p><p>“I'll see myself out then,” Dean replied and stood up. He gave Seth one final glance, taking note of his murderous expression but walked out the door without another word. </p><p>Once the door had clicked shut, the yelling had started and Seth was really regretting bringing this to Dean's attention in the first place.</p><p>“Of all the stupid fucking things, Seth. Why didn't you come to us when you found out your father was sick? You don't want to help him, fine. We could have stepped in and done something but now, now we've got one hell of a scandal brewing and once again, you're right in the middle of it,” Stephanie said, slamming her hands down on the table. </p><p>“I don't owe my father shit. I didn't expect my sister to go and do... this!” Seth said and threw his hands in the air. “For fuck's sake, who's even heard of selling their virginity in the first place!”</p><p>“People are willing to pay for just about anything, Seth,” Hunter replied and crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“So now, what? I'm getting the blame for my sister turning herself into a hooker?” Seth snapped, losing his temper. Sure, he might have been a bastard refusing to help his so called father, but he'd extended the offer to his sister to make sure she had a place to stay. It wasn't his fault she didn't take him up on it.</p><p>“You're at fault for making her that damned desperate, Seth!” Stephanie yelled back at him. “Do you even give a shit about what she's going through right now? He might not have raised you, but he raised her. Whether you like it or not, that's her father and he's dying! Her mother is dead. She's becoming an orphan and all you seem to give a shit about is her selling her body. If you didn't want it to come to this, you should have done something about it.”</p><p>“Like what? I offered to get her an apartment,” Seth replied, his knuckles turning white with the grip he had on the arms of the chair.</p><p>“Oh, I don't know... maybe bought the house that's in foreclosure so they wouldn't be homeless?” Hunter replied tersely, not liking the tone that Seth was taking with his wife. “You could have also volunteered to cover his medications and an in home nurse to care for him. If your felt that would stretch your good will too thin, you could have brought it to us and we would have helped see what resources we could have provided her with.”</p><p>“Right, because my deadbeat dad would have been high on your priority list,” Seth said with a shake of his head. “He abandoned me because he wanted nothing to do with me. Why the fuck should I help him now?”</p><p>“We would have because your actions reflect badly on our company! Of all the charity work we do, just imagine how it's going to look if we let one of our Superstar's family suffer like this. Your father dies, without receiving the care he needs. Your sister ends up on the streets. God only knows what would happen to your youngest brother,” Stephanie yelled and resisted the urge to throw something at the man. “When this hits the dirt sheets, and you know it will, how is this going to reflect on us? On you? Or how about on Dean? He just spent two million dollars to help your family out when you couldn't be fucking bothered!”</p><p>When Seth went to open his mouth, Hunter glared at him, “And if they find out Dean was the one who bought her, they're going to twist it. It's not going to be him helping out a family friend. It's going to be “WWE Superstar involved in sex trafficking. Pervert gets off on buying and fucking teen girls.” It's going to be a nightmare for him and could potentially ruin his fucking career.”</p><p>“So why did you send him out to her tonight then?” Seth asked, the question burning through his mind. He could see their point about Dean's career but at the same time, he didn't ask the man to do what he'd done. </p><p>“Because if it does come out, it'll be easier to convince people he had good intentions if he's been out there and is seen helping her and your father,” Stephanie replied tightly. “He stands to lose the most in this, so we're not going to reprimand him for his actions. He made a split second decision to help her and this company without thinking about himself which is more than I can say about you.”</p><p>“Fine, I fucked up. Can I go now? I need to go find Roman so we can get out of here,” he replied, loosening his grip on the chair for the moment. </p><p>“We're not done,” Stephanie replied and she leaned back in her chair, examining him like a particularly interesting bug under the microscope. “We'd been debating who was turning heel when The Shield disbands and we'd been thinking about using Dean but you know what? Congratulations, welcome to The Authority, Seth. You just proved you can't be trusted to make the right decisions on your own.”</p><p>“Wait, how is that supposed to be a punishment?” Seth asked, thoroughly confused.</p><p>“Let's be honest, Seth. Dean running and acting like a turncoat coward like creative wanted was never going to happen. You're much more suited to that, as is proven by tonight's actions. This puts you in our back pocket where we can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't fuck up again,” Stephanie said, a cold smile settling on her face. The only reason we aren't stripping you of the tag team title is that Roman had nothing to do with this shit show.”</p><p>“You've got a lot of work to do in order to get back in our good graces, Seth. Make no mistake, we're going to be watching you and if we don't like what we see, we'll boot your ass back down to developmental,” Hunter said and then gestured towards the door. “Now you can go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I've come to the conclusion I'm too damned wordy for my own good and I am incapable of writing a short fic unless it's a one shot. My muse is currently laughing at the idea of this being a handful of chapters. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it under ten.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I'm going to be unreachable for the next hour. If I get outbid, I'll deal with it as soon as I have service again.'</p><p>Angel stared at the text with a sigh and curled up on the couch. She'd gotten the text four and a half hours ago, so she knew that most likely Dean was on the road. Having their cell service drop out while driving through no man's land was a common occurrence. Fortunately, she hadn't gotten an email about any further bids since she'd received Dean's message and sent her response so it wasn't a problem. </p><p>She sat in the dark and stared at the clock on her phone. There was only 15 minutes to go before the auction ended anyway and she'd know one way or another what the future held. In truth, she was shocked that Dean was even willing to help her. Not when they didn't know each other all that well. The few times they'd met, he'd come with her brother to visit and they'd had a lot of fun. But a few hours on the beach and one three day movie marathon, watching all the Marvel movies didn't warrant someone blowing that sort of cash, did it?</p><p>When it came down to it though, she was glad it was him. He seemed to be a genuinely nice guy, even if he was a bit rough around the edges and the stories Seth had told her on their late night talks... well, she wouldn't deny developing a small crush on him that had only been made worse when he'd come with Seth on a few of his visits. But that crush was something she never would have acted on. For one, she doubted he would have been interested in the first place and her being Seth's sister was a complication he surely didn't need. She couldn't imagine what was going to come of this now. Awkward situations and strained working relationships, most likely. She should have just told him not to worry about it. It was just sex, people had it every day. </p><p>She checked the clock again and jolted, nearly dropping her phone when a knock on the front door echoed through the room. It was nearly four in the morning, she couldn't imagine who in the hell was knocking on her door this early. Carefully she got up, making her way to the door through the darkness and pulled the curtain aside, checking through the window. She didn't recognize the black car parked in the driveway but that didn't mean much. Since her dad had gotten sick, few people bothered coming over any more. </p><p>“Angel, it's me. Open up, sweetheart.”</p><p>Quickly she began working on the locks and pulled the door open to stare at Dean in shock. There was no way in hell he would have gotten there in time by driving, not when she knew they'd been in Denver for RAW, so the text he'd sent made more sense now. He'd left the show to get on a plane. All because he knew she needed someone. </p><p>Dean stepped forward then, leaving his duffle bag on the porch the moment he saw her expression. Ordinarily he didn't do emotions or crying women well, but he'd make an exception for her. The minute he wrapped his arms around her, it was like the dam had broken and she was clinging to him, her tears soaking through his shirt. He couldn't imagine how she'd been dealing with everything she was going through and not for the first time, he thought about punching Seth in the face. It should be her brother comforting Angel right now, not him. “I know it's hard but we're going to get you through this.”</p><p>She didn't have any answer to that. Things seemed hopeless at the moment. Yes, Dean was there and yes, he'd put the bid in for her but her father was still going to die. Her two brothers... well, one had pretty much said she was on her own and the other couldn't offer anymore help than what he was currently doing. “How are you...”</p><p>“Here? Talked to Steph and Hunter, explained what the hells going on. They gave me the next two weeks off,” Dean said and allowed her to pull back just slightly so he could look at her in the porch light. She looked like she hadn't slept more than an hour or two at a time in several weeks. “Let's get you inside, yeah?”</p><p>“Is Seth?” she asked and looked towards the car. </p><p>“He didn't come. He had to talk to the bosses,” he replied and picked up his bag without releasing his hold on her. He didn't want to admit that Seth had been on the verge of going nuclear when he'd left the arena and if the man had gotten on the plane with him, it wouldn't have been with the intentions of offering a comforting shoulder to cry on. </p><p>“I'm sure I'll hear from him later,” she said, leaving the question of whether Seth had even wanted to come unasked. She sighed and led him deeper into the house, switching the living room light on when they passed the switch. </p><p>For a moment, Dean wasn't sure what the hell to say. When he'd visited before, it had looked lived in. But now? It was sparser than his apartment in Vegas. Everything but a few pieces of furniture was gone. Even the television that they'd spent hours in front of was missing. There was a few boxes in the corner that were half packed containing the photos that had been hanging on the walls during his last visit and it really hit home that Angel's life had literally fallen to pieces. </p><p>“We uh... we had to sell stuff to pay for dad's treatments,” she said to fill the uncomfortable silence. “I've got three weeks to find a place to live. Aiden's going to stay with our aunt, she doesn't think I'm responsible enough to raise him.”</p><p>“Are you going to live with them too?” he asked after a moment and walked with her over to the couch. When she started to move away, he shook his head and kept her tucked in against his side.</p><p>“I've been told I'm not welcome there,” she replied with a shrug of her shoulder and gave up, leaning into him to accept the comfort he was offering her. </p><p>“Why the hell not?” Dean asked before he could stop himself. </p><p>“She found out what I was doing. I guess Aiden saw an email come through my notifications and decided to look up the website. He freaked out, told her and now I'm not a good influence on my younger brother,” she said quietly and twisted her hands in her lap nervously. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd agree with her aunt and start criticizing her too.</p><p>“I'm not gonna yell at you if that's what you're thinking,” Dean said, picking up on how nervous she was. “I'm sure this wasn't a decision you made spur of the moment.”</p><p>“No, it wasn't,” she said and took a deep breath for the explanation she knew he was waiting for. He deserved one, after all. “Dad was diagnosed a year ago. He'd been getting so sick, it was a struggle for him to even get out of bed to go to work.  They ended up firing him two days before his test results came back. My job barely covered keeping his insurance active but it wasn't enough to pay the mortgage on the house. For a while, my aunt and her husband helped to cover the house but they couldn't do it forever. I reached out to the churches in the area and they were able to help some. It kept the utilities on and through donations, we were able to keep a roof over our heads until two months ago. I called Seth to let him know what was going on and well, you can imagine.”</p><p>“Why didn't he offer to at least cover the mortgage?” Dean asked in confusion. It wasn't like the other man couldn't afford it. </p><p>“He made an offer...  he was willing to relocate me and Aiden out to Iowa. We could live in his house or he'd get us an apartment but dad would be on his own. I'd end up losing my job which meant dad would lose his insurance. No more treatments and without them the doctors said he wouldn't last more than a month, maybe two at most,” she said and quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Dad told us to take it. It was like he knew he wasn't going to pull through this but I couldn't. When I refused to move out there, Seth told me we were on our own and to call him if I changed my mind.”</p><p>“I'd like to say I don't know what's goin' on in his head but unfortunately I do. It's hard, growing up without a dad and there's a lot of resentment that goes with it. But Seth will come around one way or another, sweetheart,” Dean said quietly and sighed when she rested her head against his chest. He didn't add that it'd be because either he knocked the shit out of him or because the WWE had zero tolerances when it came to scandals, something her actions had thrown them all in to. He felt lucky to get out of that meeting completely unscathed as it was. “So what's his treatment plan?”</p><p>“There isn't one. Now he needs palliative care. The state stepped in and put him in a hospice house but it's bare minimum care and I'm sure that's only because they don't want him dying in the streets somewhere,” she said, beyond tired of being the strong one in the situation. </p><p>“And the money for the auction?” he asked and stretched himself out on the couch, pulling her with him.</p><p>“Will get him moved into an actual hospice facility with a live in nurse and cover the medications he needs to stay comfortable and make the most of whatever time he has left,” she said and closed her eyes for a moment. This wasn't the first time they'd been in this position on the couch, although at the time she'd been half asleep, there'd been a movie playing, and her two brothers had been in the recliners that were no longer there. “I've already been looking around, and the place I want to move him into, it's $4000. a day for him to stay. But it's got the best recommendations and when I took the tour, it was one of the few places that I wasn't seeing patience sitting forgotten in their wheelchairs with dried food crusted on their faces and clothes.”</p><p>Doing the math quickly in his head, it was easy to see why she'd chosen to go the route that she did with the auction. He could even see why she'd been forced to list who her brother was, it was the only way to virtually guarantee she'd get the bids that she'd needed.  He'd made a note of what the bid was before he'd thrown his into the mix and he knew she wouldn't have had enough to buy a house with what would have been left over after taking her father's care into account... not unless she wanted to move out of state. </p><p>“Well, with what I bid, that should more than cover taking care of him and it'll get you settled somewhere. Maybe even buy yourself a house outright and a car, so your brother can stay with you,” he said at last, running his fingers through her dark hair. </p><p>“Maybe. I'm not even sure he'll want to live with me at this point. He was pretty pissed too. Said I may as well be a street walker and that dad would be ashamed of me. I'm just glad they haven't said anything to him about it yet,” she said and sighed. “Not that I'm complaining but, why'd you do it Dean?”</p><p>“Because I've seen what happens to girls who get in over their heads. Shit goes down, they don't have any other options and they get sucked into that sort of life. Sometimes it ends well, sometimes it doesn't. Seth's one of my best friends, even if he is an asshole at times,” he said and checked his phone when it chimed with a notification for an email stating that he'd won the auction. He wasn't going to outright tell her that he considered her a friend and he'd be damned if he was going to see her sucked into that world, but he knew it was implied. Hopefully that'd be enough. </p><p>“You know, when I finally listed the auction I was terrified,” she said, her voice muffled slightly by his shirt. “I had a panic attack immediately after submitting the application. I second guessed myself at least once a day. Usually more on the days where I'd have to do an interview with the company. Going to the doctors appointments? It was humiliating because the company had a form they wanted the doctor to fill out, certifying my status as a virgin. I'm just lucky everything was still intact down there or I would have been shit out of luck.”</p><p>Dean really didn't know what to say to that. </p><p>“I wondered what kind of man it was that was going to buy me. I stalked the profiles of the men who visited my page more than once. Occasionally I'd get emails from men that were interested. Some wanted to get to know me. Others, it was nothing more than them letting me know exactly what they'd expect the night of,” she said and took a shuddering breath. Some of the descriptions she'd read had been more than a little daunting. </p><p>“That bad, huh?” he asked when she'd fallen silent for a moment. </p><p>For a moment she remained silent, debating whether or not to tell him. She didn't want him to think she was exaggerating some of the sick things that people had been sending her so finally, she picked up her phone again and opened up her account. She scrolled until she reached the man's third email when he told her exactly what he wanted to do to her and then handed him the phone so he could read it for himself. </p><p>There was the feeling of his arms tightening around her and she knew Dean had reached the part where he'd gone into great detail on how he'd wanted a virgin submissive to introduce to the world of sadomasochism and that if he won her, for that one night she would be his slave. He promised that he wouldn't leave any lasting damage, as required per the contract, but there would be no safe words, no telling him no, because he owned her. He was particularly looking forward to introducing her to the joys of caning and the theory of 'learned helplessness'. Finally, once he'd handed her back the phone, she began to speak again. “This probably sounds awful of me because I would have never asked this of you. I didn't even expect you to find out about this, not ever... but I'm glad it was you. He was the reason I didn't argue with you harder.” </p><p>“Was he one of the guys who bid on you?” Dean asked, his voice turning even rougher than usual. </p><p>“He was the one who held the top bid before you,” she whispered softly. The idea of belonging to that man for the night had terrified her, but she would have done it for her father.</p><p>“And you couldn't have contacted the company and refused to honor his bid if he'd won?” He asked. He couldn't believe that there was no out clause for her if someone like him had ended up with the winning bid.</p><p>“There was. I had the option to protest any bidder after their bid had been accepted if I felt uncomfortable with our interactions. But if I had put in a protest, the second winning bidder would have been chosen. Unfortunately his bid wouldn't have been enough. I would have had to look at other, cheaper homes for my dad,” she replied faintly. </p><p>“Your brother and I... we would have killed him. I hope you know that,” he said after a moment, forcing down his anger for the time being. When she started to shake her head, he put his fingers under her chin to make her look up at him. “No, we would have killed him when we found out. And trust me, we would have. That sort of 'play' takes a particular mindset, one I don't think that you have. It might not have left permanent physical marks on you but it damned sure would have left emotional ones.  You think Seth and I wouldn't notice something like that? You're not giving us enough credit, Angel, and there wouldn't have been a god damned thing that would have stopped us from finding this guy and beating the life out of him if he'd hurt you like that.”</p><p>“Well, it doesn't matter now. That guys out of the picture and I don't have to worry about you or Seth going to jail,” she said quietly and rested her head on his chest again. She felt the moment he rested his head against hers, his breath stirring her hair.</p><p>“You should probably get some sleep, sweetheart. Let's get you into your room,” he said and started to help her to sit up. He knew they had a guest bedroom, he'd crashed in there before although with the way that she'd been forced to sell things off, it wasn't a given that there was even a bed in there anymore. If that was the case, he'd take the couch.</p><p>“Yeah, you might be right,” she replied tiredly and sat up. She was exhausted and had been sure that she wasn't going to be getting any sleep whatsoever with the stress of who was going to win but now, now she felt like she had some breathing room. The problem hadn't gone away by any means, but it somehow seemed less than it was before. She got up, going to the linen closet to pull out a spare blanket and a pillow. That closest was one of the few areas that she hadn't gotten around to packing yet. She turned, ready to go back to make up the couch for him when Dean stopped her.</p><p>“Won't be the first time I've slept on a couch, sweetheart. Bed, now. You look like you're about to pass out,” he said and took the stuff from her. He stood in the doorway to her bedroom to make sure she actually made it to the bed before he turned and made his way back into the living room. They both needed a few hours of sleep and when they woke up, he was going to get the ball rolling on somehow fixing this mess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Woke up this morning, realized I still didn't own shit. Still ain't making any money off of this either.</p><p> </p><p>When Dean woke up four hours later, he wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep. Unfortunately, he wasn't used to sleeping in late and there were things he needed to do today anyway. A quick check of the house revealed that all was quiet. Angel was still asleep and was likely to remain so for a while. Quietly he closed the bedroom door again and went through his morning routine as quietly as he could so he didn't wake her up. </p><p>A quick shower and change of clothes later, he found himself back in the living room and penning a quick note that he left on the table stating that he'd gone out to get breakfast. He remembered from his last trip out there that there was a coffee house a short drive away. It'd be a perfect time for him to call Seth. In spite of how angry the other man was, Dean knew he was worried for his sister and he wasn't going to keep him in suspense. </p><p>Climbing in the car, he set his phone in the hands free unit, plugged it into the Bluetooth that would route the phone through the cars speakers and dialed Seth's numbers before he started the car. He wasn't in the least surprised that his partner picked up on the second ring.</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>“Yeah, it's me. I'm in the car getting breakfast so we can talk. Figured you'd want an update on what's going on. Have you calmed your shit down yet enough to talk without screaming?” he asked and started the car, pulling out of the driveway while hoping his memory was good enough to find this place without resorting to using the GPS.</p><p>“I'm fine. Still pissed but I'm not going to start screaming. She with you?”</p><p>“Nah, she's still asleep. Figured she didn't need to hear it if you started yelling again,” he replied and sighed. “Look, I know your pissed and you've got damned good reason to be but you need to put aside your hatred for the man for a few minutes.”</p><p>“How bad is it then?” For the moment, the anger was gone from Seth's voice to be replaced with worry.</p><p>“Pretty bad, Seth. She's losing the house. It's virtually empty. I'm surprised she even still has a bed and couch. The rest is pretty much gone. Aiden's gone to live with your aunt,” he said and turned down a side street that looked familiar.</p><p>“So is she going to live with them?” </p><p>Dean hated that he was going to ruin the other man's relief he could hear in his voice at the prospect, “No. She found out what Angel was doing and said she wasn't the right influence to have around your brother. As of right now, she's got no place to go.”</p><p>“I offered her a place to stay, Dean. It's not like I can bring her on the road with us. Not long term anyway.”</p><p>“No, that thought never even crossed my mind. Boss ain't gonna foot the bill for her traveling, so it'd be up to you to cover all of her expenses at that point. Technically you could do it without asking for permission. Not like they could stop someone from traveling the same circuit anyway, she just wouldn't have access to the arena and have to stay at the hotel, but you're already in the hot seat. More than that though, I'm not sure she'd be willing to leave your dad. The shit she's willing to put herself through for him... well, I can't say I understand it myself but it ain't for me to judge,” he said quietly. It came down to loyalty to family. How much shit had he put himself through to keep his mother alive when he was younger before he'd been forced to walk away? It'd taken having one of her boyfriends put a gun to his head to convince himself she was beyond help. </p><p>“He's a piece of shit, Dean. He walked away from my mom and two kids leaving us with nothing.”</p><p>And that was the crux of the matter. Dean understood where Seth was coming from, it'd been difficult for them until his mom had remarried. At that point, things had turned around and Seth felt wanted again when his new stepfather adopted him. But it would still hurt that this man had walked away, only to start a new family that he'd stayed for and turned out to be a decent father. “I know, Seth. Believe me, I get it. I think she does too, but she didn't have to go through what you did. It's one thing to know. It's another to live through it and like it or not, he was there for her.”</p><p>“I'm not mad at her for having what I didn't, if that's what you're wondering.” </p><p>“Didn't figure you were,” Dean replied. He could hear the sincerity in Seth's voice and he was glad for that much. “Listen, I'm not going to judge you for refusing to help the man. I'm not, not going to yell at you. I'm sure you've been ripped a new asshole already. But man... right now I want to thank whoever it was that sent you the link.”</p><p>“I'll pass it on. Tell me what you've found out then.”</p><p>“The man I outbid... Seth, we would have gone to jail. She let me read the private messages he'd sent to her,” Dean replied and gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white and he could hear it creaking in his grip. “He wanted to hurt her. What he was sending read like...”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like he was buying her with the intention of raping her, man. She couldn't even tell me what the fuck he was sending her, she had to hand me the phone. I dunno if she thought I wouldn't believe her if she did, or what but she was shaking while I was reading it. Worst part is, she was going to go through with it if he won because the next highest bidder wasn't going to cover the amount she needs,” he said, exhaling harshly. The silence coming from the phone had him checking to see if the call had gotten disconnected but it hadn't. </p><p>“You sure it wasn't just some bdsm bullshit?”</p><p>The tightness in Seth's voice told Dean he was doing his best not to fly off the handle. He really hadn't wanted to tell him what he'd read in those emails but if it was necessary to get Seth on board with what he was doing, he would. “He wanted a slave, Seth. He specifically said by accepting his bid, she was agreeing that she couldn't say no. He would own her for the night. No safe words. No backing out. He told her exactly what he'd planned to do and I don't think it's something she would have bounced back from. I'm not talking about a set of fuzzy handcuffs and a spreader bar here, Seth. He mentioned caning her, among other things. Piercing. electro-stimulation... the works.”</p><p>“I'd have killed him.”</p><p>“I would have helped you,” Dean said, agreeing with the statement. If that was the sort of thing you got off to, far be it from him to judge, as long as everyone was consenting. But taking advantage of someone who was desperate for money like that was coercion. And that was something he was never going to stand for.</p><p>“Tell me she didn't accept his bid.”</p><p>“He was the only one who'd offered her enough to deal with the bullshit going on out here, Seth. This was her last option. The house has been foreclosed on. He's in a state run facility. She's losing her brother and I'm guessing if I asked her for her bank statements she'd be in the red right now. When I looked in the fridge, it was mostly empty. They've been living off of donations through the churches and what help your aunt's been willing to offer,” he replied. What was she planning to do after the deadline expired for her to move? His best guess would be couch surfing at friends houses until she'd worn out her welcome while saving what money she could to get a new place. </p><p>“I...  thank you, Dean. I'm still fucking furious she did this but there was never going to be any stopping her. Not with things being this fucking bad. You stepping in like this...”</p><p>“Seth... look, I consider your sister a friend and she's important to you. She's not just some faceless person who we ran across on the internet,” Dean said roughly and scrubbed a hand over his face before he pulled into the parking lot of The Plumes Coffee House. Quickly he found a spot to park and  shut the car off. “I'm not sure how far this going to have to go. I haven't asked her what the procedure is.”</p><p>“You mean whether or not she has to sleep with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, that. I'm not sure how this works. I sure as fuck ain't done it before. Do they perform some sort of after exam to make sure the girl's been properly fucked? Hell I wouldn't be surprised, that way they know the woman's not scamming men,” Dean said while he unbuckled his seat belt but he made no move to get out of the car. </p><p>“You mean like what, drugging the guy so he thinks it happened?”</p><p>“Yeah, exactly. Drug the guy, make off with his money so they can go on another site and auction themselves off again. I'm sure it's happened,” he replied after a moment. In truth, if they could complete this transaction without him touching her like that it would be fine. He liked her well enough and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about taking her to bed more than once. However, it'd been just that, fantasies. He wasn't going into this with the expectations of fucking her. If it happened, then it happened but if not, well it was her choice. He'd largely kept himself from flirting with her before because she was Seth's sister and she was young, too young for a lot of people to look the other way. Mostly though, he hadn't wanted to make her or Seth uncomfortable. It would have been too much of a strain on their working relationship.</p><p>“So if you have to sleep with her...”</p><p>“If I have to, I have to. But look, Seth,” Dean said and then exhaled harshly, “I don't even fuckin' know how to say this.”</p><p>“It's better you than that other guy. If you do this and you hurt her, Dean...”</p><p>“That's the last fucking thing on my mind, Seth,” Dean said and gripped the steering wheel tightly again. He didn't want to snap on the other man but he was coming dangerously close to crossing a line. He wouldn't have put his entire career on the line to help her if he wanted to fuck her through the mattress, leaving her broken like the other man intended.</p><p>“I know, sorry... I know. Just take care of her, please. I don't know if you've noticed but that girl has had a crush on you for the past two years.”</p><p>Dean leaned back in his seat and resisted the urge to rub his eyes. “I've seen the looks she's given me from time to time. I ain't blind but I wasn't going to take advantage of her, you know that.”</p><p>“I'm not saying you ever would but it's something I noticed. She always asks how you're doing. When I talk about visiting, she finds a way to ask if you're coming with us and the few times you have? I don't think I've ever seen her quite that happy. If I thought you were going to take advantage of her I wouldn't have brought you with me after that first time. She just... likes being around you. Fuck knows why; you're an asshole.”</p><p>“Pot meet kettle, dickhead,” Dean said without any heat in his voice. It was true, he was an asshole to people he didn't like and he didn't make it easy for people to get to know him in order for them to decide whether the liked him or not. Angel had had an easy way in through her brother. “Look, if it happens it happens. I'll do my best to take care of her which is more than she would have gotten from the other asshole. Just don't try to bash my face in when you see me again, all right?”</p><p>“Don't hurt her and you don't have to worry.  Make her cry and not even Roman's going to be able to save your ass.”</p><p>“Then we have an agreement,” Dean said after a moment. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her, she'd cried enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to change the subject, but to change the subject, because the thought of you sticking your dick anywhere near my sister makes me want to reach for the brain bleach... but after talking to Steph and Hunter, I should probably warn you that they're not going to let me out of the shows for a while, so I can't come out there to help with shit.”</p><p>Grateful for the change in direction the discussion was taking, Dean allowed himself to relax again. “You know I will and I'll keep you in the loop for what's going on. What happened after I left, anyway?”</p><p>“They decided to make me the one to turn. Said they wanted to keep an eye on me to make sure I didn't fuck up again. Problem is this wasn't even my fuck up.”</p><p>The bitterness was thick in Seth's voice and Dean couldn't blame him for that. But regardless of whether it was his fault or not, they all had to deal with it now. “Short term punishment for now... long term career goals. There's no way they aren't going to put a title on you if you're in the Authority's pocket, Seth. It's just going to be putting up with them in the meantime while we get this shit straightened out.”</p><p>“I wouldn't be surprised if Steph or Hunter contacts you soon to see what's going on. I know they're getting resources together through the foundations they donate to. Maybe even funding part of this somehow that way if it gets out, you only provided the money upfront and they reimburse you after.”</p><p>“If they do, they do,” he replied and wished he had stopped for a pack of cigarettes. “I'm not really worried about the money. Yeah, it's a good chunk of change but we never really spend it on anything.”</p><p>“You know I'll help cover whatever it is your spending, at least where she's concerned. I still wouldn't spit on that man if he was on fire. What are you planning to do about the house?”</p><p>“I've got to talk to Angel about that. We can try to get it out of foreclosure but does she really want to? The past year in that house has been hell. Do you know if she grew up in it?” he asked, regretting, not for the first time, that he didn't know all that much of how she'd grown up.</p><p>“No she didn't. They moved down there from Portland three years ago. So she shouldn't have any emotional ties to the place if that's what you're thinking.”</p><p>“Might be best for a new place altogether then. I'll have to ask,” he said. And he would, this wasn't a decision he was going to make for her. Deciding they'd avoided the emotional landmines that needed to be kept private, he pulled the phone down and shoved his headphones in to carry on the conversation before he got out of the car. </p><p>“How is she doing otherwise? She hasn't called me since I told her I wasn't helping him.”</p><p>“Are those the words you used?” he had to ask. Before this, they'd been talking and Skyping once a week and then there was nothing. When he'd asked Seth what had happened, he'd gotten brushed off and the subject changed. Now he knew why. </p><p>“I may have said he was getting what he deserved and I hoped he rotted in hell when he did finally die.”</p><p>“Shit, no wonder the two of you stopped talking,” he said and walked into the building. “To answer your question, she looks like she hasn't really slept in months. Not sure how well she's eating, she's dropped a few pounds but I'm not about to ask her how much she's lost.”</p><p>“Don't want to get smacked, huh?”</p><p>“Damned right I don't. She hits harder than you do,” he said and laughed at the outraged sound that Seth made over the phone. The laughter was short lived though and he became somber once more. “She's mentioned having frequent panic attacks. Probably feels incredibly isolated right now. When she opened the door and saw me, she fucking fell apart.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Dean replied. The line moved forward, the two people before him had rather simple orders. “You  might want to reach out to her, Seth. I can only do so much out here. Personally, I think she might need a grief counselor.”</p><p>“You're already doing more than enough. I'll talk to Steph later and see if she can't get some recommendations. I don't know if Angel will accept it from me at this point. It might have to come from you.”</p><p>“If it does, it does but sooner or later, you're gonna have to fix this Seth. She's going to need you,” he replied and stepped up to the counter when he was called up. “She liked the chocolate moka java, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, and if you're getting food she usually gets the breakfast egg sandwich on a croissant.”</p><p>“Sounds about right,” Dean said and quickly put the order in for five of the sandwiches and two coffees and paid for it before he moved out of the way so the next person could order. “Did they give you any sort of timeline before they'd let you come out here?”</p><p>“No, not yet. They just said they were going to be keeping me close at this point. It probably won't be until after you get back. They're going to have a hard enough time explaining your absence. To have both of us out at the same time? It'd give people a reason to start digging.”</p><p>“Well, you're not wrong. They give you any idea of how or when this is going to go down?” Dean asked and watched the people behind the counter hurrying to make his order.</p><p>“No specifics but Steph said I'd be a turncoat coward, so if that gives you any indication.”</p><p>“Right. It'll be something that happens in the ring then. Probably during a major event or just after one,” Dean said and shook his head. They'd all known it was coming, he'd just been hoping they could ride it out a bit longer. None of them wanted to go their separate ways but it was the nature of the business. </p><p>He moved when he was handed his order, tucking the bag under one arm while picking up the drink holder and made his way back to the car. The flash of a camera briefly caught his attention and he knew that someone had been recognized. Step one of Operation: Saving Angel was underway he supposed. </p><p>“Most likely. We'll know more when the time comes. I should probably get off the phone before you get back. If she's awake, she's not going to want to talk to me. Can you tell her... tell her I love her and fuck...  just tell her we'll figure shit out. I'll help her out too, even if it means making sure that miserable bastard doesn't die in a ditch somewhere.”</p><p>“I'll tell her. Maybe not in those words but I'll tell her,” he agreed and got into the car, setting the food over on the passenger seat and securing the drinks. “I'll talk with you later, Seth.”</p><p>“Yeah... later.”</p><p>Once the call was disconnected he got back out on the road and made the short drive back to the house. Ten minutes later the car was parked and he'd made his way inside, he was rather surprised to see that Angel was already awake although she was moving about the house like a zombie. “What are you doing up? Figured you might sleep a little longer.”</p><p>“I don't sleep much anymore,” she said and stared at him blankly for a moment. She wasn't going to tell him nightmares were frequent occurrences anymore. She felt pathetic enough as it was. “You're really here.”</p><p>“And I come bearing food,” he said and set the bag on the kitchen counter, emptying the bag and handing her the coffee he'd picked up for her. Only then did he lean back to watch her. She looked like hell to say the least. He briefly wondered if it was just insomnia or if she was having nightmares. He hadn't heard anything last night but he'd been exhausted himself and her door had been closed. When he'd looked in on her earlier, she was tangled up in the sheets and blankets like she'd been tossing and turning at some point.</p><p>Angel picked up her coffee and took a sip, closing her eyes as the warmth spread through her slowly. “You remembered.”</p><p>“I did,” he said with a grin. He handed her the sandwich and watched her check that as well. The way she looked up at him in amazement made him laugh. “I can be observant, you know.”</p><p>“Well color me impressed, Mr. Ambrose,” she said with a smile and finally moved to sit down so she could eat. Unsurprisingly Dean followed her with his own food and settled in on the couch next to each other. </p><p>“That's not all that's impressive about me,” he said with a slight smirk and waited to see how she'd take it. As expected, she blushed and busied herself with taking a bite of her sandwich. He didn't want to come out and ask to see the contract right this second, nor did he want to ask her if they'd definitely have to fuck but if it was going to happen, he was going to do his best to make sure she was comfortable around him when it did. Which meant if he needed to start flirting with her here and there when the opportunity presented itself, he was going to do so. But for now, he supposed normal conversation was in order. “So... I talked to Seth while I was out.”</p><p>Angel went still and swallowed hard before she spoke, “Does he hate me now?”</p><p>“Hate, no. He might be pissed off, Angel but he's not going to hate you for this. I'm pretty sure he's wanting to kick his own ass for letting things get this far,” Dean said and carefully put an arm around her. “He wanted me to tell you he still loved you and all that mushy shit. And that he's gonna help you. He might not be able to get away from work to come out, but if you need something, he's gonna be there.” </p><p>“He called me a whore, Dean,” she said quietly and set her food down, her appetite vanishing in an instant. “And maybe I am... but I couldn't see any other way out.”</p><p>“I was there, sweetheart. I heard him,” he replied and held her just a bit tighter. “I don't think he realized the lengths you were willing to go to for family, otherwise he never would have turned you away. It's just hard for him, Angel.”</p><p>“I know... and I'm not blind to what he went through. My dad wasn't perfect when I was growing up either but I owe it to him. When mom died... he decided to find comfort at the bottom of a fucking bottle and it lasted for months but eventually he pulled himself out of it,” she whispered softly, not wanting to think back on those days. </p><p>“He get counseling?” he asked quietly, deciding to let her talk and see just how much she wanted to reveal.</p><p>“He had to. He got so wasted one night, he thought I was mom,” she said and looked away. “Aiden came in the room and saw that dad had pulled me down to the couch and was screaming at me for leaving him alone to take care of 'those fucking kids' by himself.”</p><p>Dean wasn't sure he wanted to ask what had happened next so he stayed silent.</p><p>“Aiden tried pulling him off of me but dad just kept screaming. Blaming me. Blaming himself. Dad threw the bottle he'd been drinking against the wall and barely missed hitting Aiden in the head. He ended up having to call the police and they took him away to sober up,” she said and sighed, hugging herself. “When he came back, we all sat down to talk and he apologized for getting out of control. He promised he wouldn't drink again and he's kept that promise. It wasn't easy and he struggled every damned day. You could see that sometimes when he looked at me, he saw her.”</p><p>“And you're still willing to put yourself through all this for him?” Dean asked, looking at her in a new light. There weren't many people who were that fucking loyal and would put themselves through hell for someone like that. </p><p>“When it happened, we were given something of a choice. Well, Aiden was. My aunt adores him and he went to stay with her until dad came back. I ended up going into foster care for the week it took for him to get out of the drunk tank and go before the judge,” she said and stopped to take a drink of her coffee. “That was the only option for me. I'd barely started talking to Seth at that point but I asked if they'd call him. See if I could stay with him until dad got out and you know what they told me?”</p><p>“No, but I can imagine,” Dean replied and wondered how much Seth knew about all this. Surely he would have said something at some point, right?</p><p>“Seth's lifestyle wasn't suitable for taking on a teenage girl. With all his traveling and the company he kept, it wasn't stable enough for what they wanted,” she said and leaned back against the couch again. “So those were my prospects. Either dad got his shit together or be bounced around in foster care until I aged out. He chose to get his shit together. I'm glad, because one week in that place was more than enough for me to know I wasn't going to be forced to stay there long term.”</p><p>“Did he ever try to touch you?” Dean asked. It hadn't sounded like it from the description but he had to make absolutely sure.</p><p>“God no. My dad isn't like that,” she said and shook her head slowly. “It was mostly screaming. He grabbed my arms and shook me. Threw me down on the couch so he could start pacing the room. Throwing shit. Things like that.”</p><p>“Did anyone ever tell Seth what had happened?” he asked eventually, needing to know whether or not Seth was going to blow up if it was ever mentioned.</p><p>Angel just shook her head, “No. By then, there wasn't a point. At best I would have gotten a “sucks to be you” and at worst he would have come out here to beat the shit out of my dad for allowing it to get to that point. And what would have happened when he left? He couldn't have taken me with him, assuming he'd even wanted to. It would have given my dad a reason to resent me and with my luck I would have been bounced back into the foster system when he said fuck it, there was no point in trying to clean up his act.”</p><p>“Well, now you don't have to worry about that at least. What do you want to do after this is over?” he asked, deciding that they needed to move away from talks about the past at least for now.</p><p>“I'm not sure anymore. I'd been taking photography classes during the summers and I had gotten a nice camera but that's long gone now. I suppose first things first will be finding a place to live. I want to stay in the area but that wasn't possible before. I'm not sure about now,” she said after a moment's thought, although the conversation made her vaguely uncomfortable. It was his money she was talking about spending after all, even if he'd voluntarily bid. </p><p>“And if money wasn't an issue would you want to keep this house or find a new one?” he said and resumed eating. When he saw that she was ignoring her sandwich, he nudged her and nodded towards the forgotten meal.</p><p>“Honestly? I'd probably find a new one. This house hasn't exactly been happy and it's larger than I need,” she said and reluctantly picked up her sandwich to take a bite. </p><p>That answer wasn't completely unexpected and he nodded in agreement. A single young woman really didn't need a four bedroom house unless she was planning for far off in the future. He wadded up the wrapper from his first sandwich and reached for another before he settled in next to her again. “So that's what we'll do tomorrow.”</p><p>“What, find a house? The auction might be closed but the funds don't transfer until after the transaction has been completed,” she said once she realized what he wanted to do.</p><p>Dean just shook his head, “Doesn't matter. Houses take what... a month to close on? You gotta be out of here before that happens. I've got the cash so don't worry about it. We can get the ball rolling on a place for you. Means you'd have to stay at a hotel for a week or two, but that's easily done.”</p><p>“If it's okay, I'd rather worry about dad first,” she said, looking up at him uncertainly. “The hospice house he's in... it's not great.”</p><p>“That's what we're working on today,” he said and put his hands on her shoulder when she turned to look at him. “I meant what I said, money isn't a problem. Consider it payment upfront if you have to and then when the company says deposits the funds in your account, we just move it back to mine, alright? We said we'd help you and we damned well meant it.”</p><p>“And the transaction... god it feels weird talking about sleeping with you and calling it that,” she said and risked a look at him to see his reaction. While she might have thought about what it'd be like to be with him on occasion, this was never how it had played out.</p><p>“Yeah, wasn't sure how to bring that up. They do anything to confirm it happened?” Dean asked, figuring they needed to get it out of the way.</p><p>Slowly she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and nodded, “I have two doctors appointments left. One the day before the trip and then one the day after it happens. Are you going to be able to....”</p><p>Dean stared at her for a moment before he stared to laugh softly, “Trust me, sweetheart, if it comes to that there won't be a problem.”</p><p>“If you're sure,” she said, not entirely convinced. </p><p>“I am,” he said and leaned in just enough before he paused so she could stop him if she wanted to. When she just looked up at him, a blush staining her cheeks yet again he closed the distance and drew her into a slow, teasing kiss. He took his time, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her a bit closer for a moment and rested his forehead against hers when it finally broke, “I've tried to be fuckin' respectful because I work with your brother, but this ain't a hardship on me. That day we went out to the beach, well... let's just say I was enjoying the view just a bit too much. I want you comfortable with me, sweetheart and if you don't want me touching you then we'll have to figure something out. But if you don't mind then we'll see how it goes, okay? No pressure, this is all at your pace.”</p><p>“Okay... I actually wondered if I'd done something wrong that day,” she said, her voice betraying her nervousness. She hadn't been expecting him to do that, not that she'd complain one bit. “You disappeared for a while and when you came back, you kind of avoided me like I had the plague.”</p><p>“I left because if Seth had seen my cock trying to punch a hole through my pants he would have punched a hole in my face,” Dean said without a hint of remorse. She'd just turned 18 at the time and she had been completely off limits. </p><p>“So that's why you left the game so quickly?” she asked and briefly wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment. </p><p>The game of chicken had been exactly the reason he'd left. She'd been sitting on his shoulders while Aiden had been up on Seth's and he could still feel how soft her legs had been under his hands not that he ever would have admitted it before now. Instead he just nodded and took a drink of his coffee. “You in that red bikini would have tested the willpower of a saint, something I definitely ain't sweetheart. Had to get away from you before Seth killed me and buried my body in that huge fucking moat him and Aiden had been diggin' round that sandcastle.”</p><p>“Well, I guess that's something then,” she said and prayed her blush would fade sooner rather than later. It was almost tempting to ask how he'd gotten rid of the problem but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it is,” Dean said with a wink that told her he knew exactly what she was thinking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Just a heads up that in this chapter, Dean is going to start pushing her boundaries a bit. I'd intended to hold off and have that start happening in later chapters but no matter what I did, Dean always brought it back to where he was touching on her. After rewriting the chapter several times, I gave up fighting with him. If it's moving too fast for you, oops. Blame the muse, I don't want to argue the point with her so much that she fucks off back to whatever tropical island she continually disappears to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sign for Wesley House II loomed in just up ahead of them and Angel had to force her breathing to slow. They were actually going to do it. Soon, her father would be out of that hellhole he'd been stuck in and even if he wouldn't ever recover, at least she'd be able to know that he was being well taken care of. </p><p>“Relax, they're not going to turn you away,” Dean said, reaching his hand across the console to take hers and give it a reassuring squeeze. As soon as they'd finished breakfast, he'd had her call and schedule an appointment to speak to someone for the afternoon. Fortunately they'd had an opening so they could get this part of it out of the way. </p><p>“I'm just... excited isn't the right word for it. Relieved maybe,” she said, keeping his hand in hers when he drove through the wrought iron gate that had slowly opened for them. She'd been here once before and the place was beautiful with areas outside that her dad would be able to sit and enjoy some time in the sun. She risked a look over at Dean to see what he'd thought of it but he appeared to be impassive. She supposed that since it wasn't him or his family coming to stay here, he didn't have to give an opinion about it one way or another. </p><p>Dean just nodded and parked the car. He waited patiently until Angel was ready and only once she released his hand did he open the car door. She was standing beside him a few moments later and together, they walked through the front door to the reception area.</p><p>“Welcome to Wesley House, are you Angel Lancaster?” asked the receptionist who had stood from her desk to shake their hands. “I'm Brittney Fischer and I'll be helping you today.”</p><p>“It's nice to meet you Ms. Fischer, thank you for seeing us on such short notice,” Angel replied and shook her hand before taking a seat with Dean next to her. </p><p>“Dean Ambrose,” he said, although he made no effort to be polite and shake the woman's hand and just dropped down into the empty chair. He'd seen the recognition on the woman's face the instant he'd stepped into the building but fortunately she hadn't said anything.</p><p>“Of course, Miss Lancaster, Mr. Ambrose. Shall we get started? You called for an appointment to start arranging your father's transfer to our facility,” she said, looking back and forth between them, waiting for someone to start. </p><p>“Yes, I did. My father is currently staying at Brookedale and I'd like to get the process started to move him here,” Angel said, pulling out the folder containing the power of attorney letter she carried around. “As we discussed, he has stage four NHL.”</p><p>“I'm sorry to hear that,” Ms. Fischer replied and folded her hands in front of her. “I took the liberty of requesting his doctor's records from Brookedale immediately after the phone call. We'll need to do an evaluation to make sure that we're the facility that he needs but based on what I've read so far, I don't think there will be a problem with him qualifying. You've already taken a tour of the facility, right?”</p><p>“Yes I did. I loved the private rooms and think that's what he'd prefer. The room he's in right now he has to share and he doesn't really get along with his roommate. Do you have a private room available now? I know the process takes time,” Angel stated and slid the paperwork over to the woman.</p><p>Ms. Fischer picked the top letter up and began to read while she answered, “We do actually. The process isn't all that lengthy but it's going to take a couple of days to schedule the medical evaluation. Once we have that done, it's a matter of arranging transport. That usually takes another few days but, provided everything goes well we should be able to have him moved within a week.” </p><p>“That's fine,” Angel replied and then watched the woman stand up to make a copy of her power of attorney. When she came back, she had a thick packet of forms in her hands. </p><p>“We'll need all of these filled out to start the process,” Ms. Fischer said, laying the folder in front of her, “It contains your standard forms. You'll become his health care proxy, there is also a consent to treat form, financial management, DNR, and a living will. We'll need all of them on file. I'll also need a copy of your photo id.”</p><p>“Of course,” she said and pulled the required card out of her purse and handed it to her. She stared at the thick folder and swallowed hard. A warm hand settled on her back and she looked up to smile weakly at Dean. Now more than ever she was thankful he'd agreed to come with her. </p><p>“You've got this, sweetheart,” he said in a low murmur, ignoring the case worker for the moment. “Do what you need to, I'm right here with you.”</p><p>“I know. It's just... a lot,” she said with a sigh and then picked up a pen. Carefully she began reading over each and every form so she knew exactly what she was agreeing to before she put her name to it. Throughout the entire process, Dean sat there with her and kept his hand on her in a silent show of strength, occasionally rubbing her back when she came to the more difficult parts. The Do Not Resuscitate form was the worst, but she'd spoken with her dad multiple times and she knew this is what he wanted.</p><p>Finally, when she reached the financial responsibility form she was surprised when Dean took it from her and began reading it himself. At long last he reached the end and to her amazement, he signed it himself before passing it back to Ms. Fischer along with his own photo id. </p><p>“Mr. Ambrose?” she asked in surprise and looked the form over. Now more than ever she was wondering just what he was to Miss Lancaster. </p><p>“Don't ask, just take it. Me and Angel already talked this over and I'm handling all the finances when it comes to her father's care,” he replied curtly. He wasn't going to allow her to ask him any questions. He didn't think she'd be the one to go spreading the news about but there was no telling who might be listening that wouldn't be subject to the privacy laws.</p><p>“Of course, Mr. Ambrose,” Ms. Fischer finally nodded and got up to make a copy of his id card as well. When she returned it, he tucked it into his wallet and she began arranging the forms. “We'll let you know when the evaluation is scheduled.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Angel replied and stood up, slowly making her way over to the door. The process had taken over an hour but had seemed to drag on even longer than that. She no longer knew how to feel. The most pressing issue that had been weighing her down for months was gone and she'd expected a weight to be taken off of her shoulders but for now she just felt empty. </p><p>Dean could tell Angel was mostly numb by the time they'd said their goodbyes and he led her out to the car. When she finally got buckled in, he started the car and kicked on the ac. “Where to now, Angel?”</p><p>“Eventually I need to go see my dad but I'm not sure you want to go with me for that,” she replied and let her head fall back against the headrest. </p><p>“I'll go wherever you need me to. But I think we'll save that for later,” he said and after a few minutes, he'd made up his mind on what they were doing. Clearly she needed a distraction and he was just the man to provide such a thing. He worked quickly to pull up the GPS to return to the house. “We're going to go back to the house, get changed and then we're going out.”</p><p>“Where to?” she asked and raised her head to look at him in confusion. </p><p>Dean just shook his head with a grin and pulled out of the parking lot. He reached over to take her hand again, “You still got that bikini?”</p><p>“I might. Did you even bring swim trunks though? I don't think anything of Aiden's will fit you,” she said, eyeing the size of his thighs and then shook her head. Nope, their waists weren't even comparable but she doubted he'd even be able to get a pair of Aiden's shorts up past his knees.</p><p>“Don't worry about that, babe. I never leave home without at least one pair. Can you imagine doing a ten mile run in a pair of jeans? No fuckin' thank you,” he said with a laugh and then concentrated on his driving. “Besides, wouldn't seem right, you getting into your bathing suit and me stayin' like this. If I get to look at you, you should get to do the same to me.”</p><p>“You're awfully full of yourself, Mr. Ambrose,” she said with a laugh. Feeling a bit emboldened by him trying to play with her, she decided to tease him right back, “Who said I'd be looking at you?”</p><p>“Ouch, right to the heart,” Dean said and grasped at his chest dramatically with one hand before he fixed her with an intense look, “Who else you going to be looking at, sweetheart, or do you think I missed those looks you were giving me the last time we went to the beach together and you thought I wasn't looking?” </p><p>The blush was back in full force now and she buried her head in her hands, trying to ignore his raspy chuckle, “Oh my God, you noticed?!”</p><p>“Why do you think I had to go rub one out?” he asked and enjoyed the sight of her turning bright red yet again.</p><p>“You did not!” she protested, risking a peek at him. He looked completely unrepentant and dare she say it, pleased by the admission. </p><p>“You sure about that?” he asked and turned down the street that would take them to the house, “That day was Grade A spank bank material.”</p><p>“Oh my God,” she said again, torn between laughter, pride, and mortification. </p><p>“Everyone does it, sweetheart,” he said with a grin and looked over at her speculatively, “Even you I would bet.”</p><p>“Virgin over here, remember?” Angel replied, trying not to laugh at him. “If you're trying to get me to admit to something...”</p><p>“Doesn't take penetration to get yourself off. A couple of fingers and some good lube would do the trick. I could demonstrate if you liked,” he said and when he looked at her, his gaze went from teasing to speculative. The way she was casting furtive glances at him, and more specifically, his crotch told him all he needed to know. “You did though, didn't you?”</p><p>“Are we really doing this right now?” she asked and looked out the window so she wasn't tempted to blatantly ogle him. This was a side of him she wasn't exactly familiar with but she liked it. He wasn't struggling to watch his mouth around her like he usually did.</p><p>“Yes, I do believe we are,” Dean replied and grinned. Perhaps he was pushing the boundaries of what was acceptable but he'd gotten her to laugh and clearly her mind was on other things than the crap she'd already had to deal with that day. “Come on, share with the rest of the class. Unless you'd like me to go into more detail. I mean, ain't the first time I've jacked off in the bathroom but I think that's one of the times that...”</p><p>“All right, all right,” she yelled, breaking into laughter. She couldn't believe she was about to admit this to him. It'd been something she'd been intending on taking to the grave. “There was a reason I kept going to you and not Seth when you guys were launching us into the water.”</p><p>“I knew you liked it when I grabbed your ass,” he grinned and looked rather pleased with himself as he pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. “Even if it was accidental. And here I thought you were just using me for my person throwing abilities.</p><p>“Yeah, well, that wasn't the only thing you grabbed. Although it was only the once,” she said and shook her head with a wry grin. “I kept hoping your hand would slip again but you were exceedingly stubborn and then you took yourself off to do... well, yourself I guess.”</p><p>“I'm so regretting my life choices right about now. There could have been a happy ending for the both of us that day,” he said and pushed the car door open. </p><p>“Hindsight is 20/20 I guess. But what was it you said before? Seth would have punched you in the face,” she said and got out of the car herself. She walked beside him, getting the keys out of her purse but they fell to the ground when she was spun around and she found herself gently pinned against against the door.</p><p>“Lucky for me, Seth ain't here right now,” he said quietly though he made no move to close the distance between them and kiss her. Instead he brought his hand up to rub his thumb lightly against her lip, freeing it from where it was trapped between her teeth. Dean was certain that damned blush of hers and the way she bit her lip was going to be the death of him. “You're so fucking tempting, sweetheart, and I think you actually like teasing the fuck out of me when we both know I can't do anything about it.”</p><p>“I admit nothing,” she said quietly and then giggled, kneeling down in front of him so she could pick the keys up. The look on his face when she hit her knees her saw the return of that damnable blush, which was only made worse when she looked up and got an up close view of exactly what their not so innocent flirting had done to him. But there was no way in hell she'd been planning on bending over in front of him to give him a good view of her ass. With one final admiring look, she got to her feet and turned, slipping the key into the door and unlocking it for the both of them. She could feel his hungry gaze on her the entire time.</p><p>Dean watched her disappear into her bedroom and he reached up, running his hand through his hair to push it back. There was a damned good chance he was going to have to make a trip to the bathroom before they went anywhere, just to get his cock back under control. “Fuck, I think she might have won that round. How the fuck am I supposed to drive with my dick hard enough to pound nails?” </p><p>“I heard that,” she called back over her shoulder just as she shut the bedroom door and went on the hunt for the bathing suit he'd requested. </p><p>“Then maybe you can come back and do something about it!” he yelled back and went to his bag to search for his swim trunks. </p><p>Laughter escaped her at how frustrated he sounded but she didn't respond otherwise. Instead she stripped out of her clothes and dropped them into the hamper. Taking the bikini in hand, she moved to stand in front of the mirror and slowly put it on. She wasn't sure it fit quite the way it used to. Releasing a sigh, she went for a t-shirt in her closet. By the time she came out of her room, Dean was firmly locked in the bathroom and she paused by the door. “I hope you're actually changing in there!”</p><p>“Yeah, we'll call it that!” </p><p>Her footsteps paused and she turned to look at the bathroom door again in disbelief. And here she'd thought he was joking with her. Then again, his pants had looked a bit tight when he'd had her against the front door. She couldn't believe she was about to do this but before she lost her nerve, she rested her hand against the door. That was as far as she was willing to go, she wasn't about to open it. “Are you... sure you're wanting to go out instead of doing something about your little problem?”</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart, there ain't nothin' little about my problem but if you're offering?”</p><p>The door slowly opened under her hand, revealing Dean standing there shirtless, though he had his shorts on and it was decidedly tented. Clearly he hadn't managed to finish yet. “I mean... I was kind of enjoying...”</p><p>“Enjoying?” he asked, moving out of the bathroom and backing her in against the wall for a moment before he reached for her. His hands settled on her waist, lifting her up high enough that she had to wrap her legs around him, though he was careful that his cock wasn't touching her inappropriately. By the time this was over, he was convinced he'd qualify for sainthood. </p><p>“What we were doing,” she replied and bit her lip again. Even though she'd been this close to him before, this was decidedly more intense and her hands trembled slightly when she reached for him, sliding her hands up his arms.</p><p>“What, teasing the fuck out of me? Or maybe how I had you pinned against the door out front,” he asked quietly. “You know if you wanted more of me all you had to do was ask.” </p><p>He could feel the way her hands trembled but he could almost certainly guarantee that it wasn't from fear. There was a limit on what they could do but he'd meant what he'd said the night before, he'd go at her pace and if this is what she wanted to do to make herself more comfortable for what was coming, so be it. But he needed clarification before he went any further. “I can't read your mind, Angel, are your wanting more of that?”</p><p>The nod he receive was all the encouragement that he needed to have him moving down the hall, back to her bedroom. He set her down on her feet before climbing onto the mattress and waited for her, letting her decide whether she was joining him or not. When she did, it was to straddle his lap but he shook his head. “Too much temptation, darlin'. Here, stretch out next to me.”</p><p>The contact was brief, but there was no mistaking how hard he was. Now that she knew where the line was, she was determined not to cross it. If she did, there was no telling what might happen and she wasn't sure if that thought scared her or excited her even more. Before she could lay down though, his hands were at the hem of her shirt and the garment was dragged up over her head. She had to resist the urge to cover herself up again, fearing he wouldn't like what he saw. However when she looked into his eyes, she only saw raw, undisguised hunger. </p><p>“If you tell me to stop, we stop,” he said quietly and then leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. The kiss was teasing, his teeth lightly capturing her bottom lip and pulling it slowly before releasing it. Angel quickly followed him, not wanting the kiss to stop and he was more than happy to oblige her. The way her breath hitched and her body pressed against his made him smirk and brush his thumb against her swollen lip again. “How many times has someone kissed you sweetheart?”</p><p>“A couple,” she said nervously and licked her lower lip, accidentally catching his finger at the same time. </p><p>“Only a couple?” he asked and held in the groan when he felt her tongue. He debated whether or not it would be difficult to convince her to do it again. </p><p>“Didn't like it,” she said. When she saw how his eyes darkened, her hand came up to his wrist and she slid her tongue against his fingertips, nipping them gently. </p><p>Although she was clearly inexperience, that innocence was more than enough to make him want to pin her to the mattress just so he could be the one to teach her but he held back, held her gaze while he pushed two fingers forward and nearly growled when her tongue moved against them. “You didn't like it?”</p><p>Angel allows his fingers to slide free and ducked her head as she thought about how to word her answer. Her hand moved to his chest, lightly touching while she swallowed hard. “I saw you, you know... the second time you'd come out here. We'd all gone to that park and you disappeared. You know you seem to do that a lot?”</p><p>“Maybe... but I also think you're stalling. What'd you mean you saw me?” he asked, letting her keep her head down to hide for the moment. He touched her then, lightly tracing circles on the bare skin of her hip.</p><p>“You were talking with someone, dunno who it was but then you leaned in and kissed her. There was just something about you then,” she said and shook her head, unsure of how to explain it. How did one describe how intense he was, looming over her like that or the way that the woman had seemingly melted against him. She'd often wondered what it would have been like to have been in that woman's place. “When I kissed my boyfriend, I guess I was expecting more and when it wasn't...”</p><p>That was all that he needed to hear. His fingers went to her hair then, pulling her closer and his lips descended on hers. There was nothing teasing about this kiss, not when he knew that wasn't what she wanted from him. Instead he took control, forcing her to arch up against him. Her skin slid against his and he could hear the soft whimper that escaped her, felt the way her hands slid against his skin. He didn't stop until she'd moved and his thigh slipped between hers. Only then did he pull back and took in her dazed appearance but he wasn't finished. </p><p>“Was that what you the kind of kiss you'd been hoping for? Or do I need to try harder? Maybe you've got a bit of a submissive streak after all if you're wanting to be dominated,” he asked, his voice raspy with need. He focused on her neck, his lips finding a spot just beneath her ear and he sucked at it lightly while his hand moved to her hip to stop her from grinding against his thigh. </p><p>“Dean,” she whimpered and let her head fall back more to give him complete access to her neck. This was so, so much better than any fantasy she'd manage to build up around the man. When he started to pull back, her hands tightened on his shoulders. </p><p>“Don't worry, baby, ain't gonna leave you wanting. Just give me a moment,” he replied and pulled back far enough so that he could sit up. With that, he pulled her between his legs, making sure her back was to his chest and resumed his assault on her neck, “Gonna make you feel so good. You trust me right?”</p><p>“You know I do,” she breathed out and then her breath hitched when his hands went to her stomach and began to slide upwards. Questing fingers slid beneath the cups of her bikini top and the moment he tugged on her nipples, she clenched her thighs together. </p><p>The needy little sounds Angel made went straight to his cock but he held onto his control. Someone had to, because he was sure if he asked, he could have anything he wanted. He looked up and saw the mirror on the wall opposite the bed. “You wore that hideous shirt thinkin' to hide yourself from me but I want you to watch yourself in the mirror, Angel. You're so fuckin' beautiful right now...  You're so very needy and it's my touch that's doing it to you. That's it, baby, I'm gonna make you come undone for me. Spread your legs, yeah, just like that.”</p><p>Perhaps he was right, perhaps she did have a submissive streak because no matter how embarrassed she felt she complied with the order almost immediately. </p><p>“I'd love nothin' more than to pull them tiny little bottoms off you right now. I can see how wet you are already and by the time I'm done, you're gonna cum for me . I'm barely touching you and you're just about there already. Should I tell you how I'd love to have you, spread out and ready for me to taste you,” he whispered against her neck and took the opportunity to pull the cups of her top down. She moved to cover up again but he stopped her. He'd barely brushed against her nipples and they were already tight with need. Slowly he rolled them between his fingers, adding just enough pressure to make her pant. “You'd like that wouldn't you...  bet you'd taste delicious. You'd let me slip between your legs and tongue your pussy until you came all over my face. Should I do it? Should I take a taste?”</p><p>“Please,” she whimpered, ready to give him anything that he asked for but he surprised her when his arm held her still and he tugged on one of her nipples at the same time that he nipped that spot on her neck. Why was he teasing her like this when he could do just about anything he wanted to her?</p><p>“Patience, sweetheart. All in good time,” he breathed out and made her arch against him again. He couldn't help himself at that point and his hand strayed lower, though he made sure to keep his fingers above the flimsy fabric of her bottoms. Teasingly he traced her wet slit and pressed the wet fabric against her clit, giving her two slow strokes. That was all it took and Angel was shaking as she came in his arms. “That's it, baby. Cum on my fingers. Soon enough that's gonna be my tongue and then after that, I'm gonna watch my cock slidin' into you. You're gonna be so tight around me but I'm gonna bury it so deep. Gonna fuck you so good and make you cum all over me.”</p><p>She was breathless, arched against him and her entire body trembled with pleasure. She didn't have the words for what he'd been able to do to her in such a short amount of time and if that's what she had to look forward to, fuck she knew she was in trouble. How in the hell was she going to watch him walk away when this was all over? He didn't seem to realize her inner turmoil the as his fingers stroked lazily against her side. “Holy shit...”</p><p>“Told you that you were fucking perfect, Angel,” he said and held her closer in spite of his body's demands for release. He waited until she was done trembling in his arms and then he slid out from behind her. He paused long enough to kiss her slowly and then started to get up to head into the bathroom. When her hand lightly gripped his wrist to stop him from leaving he just smiled and leaned in to press another kiss against her lips, “I need to go take care of this, sweetheart.”</p><p>“You don't have to go for that,” she said with a blush, but was disappointed when he shook his head.</p><p>“You're not ready for that yet and if I start stroking my cock in front of you, I'm gonna be too fuckin' tempted to ask for more than you're ready for,” he said and pressed another slow kiss to her lips. His body positively ached with need but if he gave in to temptation, he was going to ask her to wrap those pretty lips around his cock. She'd only just admitted that she'd wanted him to kiss her, even though he'd instinctively known she wanted more. Still, he could be patient. Straightening, he turned and disappeared into the bathroom to take care of the problem, partially closing the door behind him.</p><p>Angel lay back against the pillows and tried to slow her breathing while her eyes closed. In the silence of the room, she could hear him in the bathroom working his cock over. The soft grunts of pleasure he made had her body tingling and she just wished he'd let her watch even if he didn't want her touching him just yet. Unable to resist, her fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her bottoms and she quickly begin stroking her clit while she listened to him pleasure himself. It was the way he growled her name when he came that pushed her over the edge and she came again, her body clenching on nothing and leaving her with an aching need to be filled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Angel had worried that things were going to be awkward between them after what had happened but she should have known better. Dean had made it his mission to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable and after seeing how he continued to be the same sweet, caring guy she'd come to know over the past couple of years, she'd allowed herself to relax with him again. </p><p>Of course, they never had made it to the beach. The stress of the day and the exhaustion she'd been suffering from caught up with her quickly and even the thought of the short walk to the car had her longing to take a nap. To her surprise and delight, Dean hadn't fucked off to the living room to play on his phone like she'd expected. Instead he'd returned to the bedroom once his arousal had been taken care of and she'd found herself pulled in against his chest. The warmth and comfort he radiated had quickly lulled her to sleep and for the first time in weeks, she couldn't remember having any nightmares.</p><p>When they'd woken up that morning, she'd almost expected him to tease her about what had happened or worse, brag about how easy it had been but he hadn't. Instead he'd taken her out to breakfast and now he was regaling her with some of the exploits he and Seth had gotten up to since their falling out. </p><p>“So there we are, heading back to the locker room from catering and we're about halfway there when this smell hits. And let me tell you, it was fuckin' rank. We're all looking around wondering who shit themselves,” he said and waved one hand while steering with the other. “Of course, ain't nobody admitting shit at that point and it's just bad. Like stomach turning, what the fuck crawled up your ass and died, bad.”</p><p>“You're filling me with dread. Please tell me my brother didn't crap his pants right there in the hallway,” she replied with a horrified look. </p><p>“It might have been better if he had,” Dean said and laughed, “So the three of us were looking at each other, no one is saying shit. Roman's covering his face and lookin' like he's ready to hurl. I decide fuck this, I'm out and start hurrying down the hallway. Problem is, they follow... and so does the smell.”</p><p>“Well I can't imagine someone stepped in shit,” she said and sipped at her soda. “Although I suppose anything is possible. I'm permanently scarred by the clean up on aisle six incident from last year.”</p><p>Dean paused in his story to look at her, “You know, I don't think I want to know. But no, no one stepped in shit. None of us could figure out what the hell it was. The smell would fade and then randomly throughout the night, it would come back stronger than ever. The only time we got a break is when Seth wasn't around. I knew then that someone was either fucking with him or he needed to go to the hospital because his ass had rotted from the inside out.”</p><p>“Well, since he isn't dead and I haven't heard of any hospitalizations, I'm going to assume retaliation of some sort,” she replied, not in the least surprised.</p><p>“You would guess right. See, Finn didn't appreciate the itching powder Seth had rubbed into the ass of his trunks two weeks before. I'd warned him not to do it but once he gets an idea in his head,” Dean said with a snort. “Little bastard stalked the hallways all damned night and every chance he got, he doused Seth's pants with fart spray. I know he was doing it to get back at Seth but fuck, we were all getting punished for that one.”</p><p>“Wait, is that why Finn kept yanking at his trunks one air the one day?” she asked, her eyes going wide with shock. Sure, the man had tried to hide what he was doing but there was only so many ways to squirm before it became obvious you had an itchy ass.</p><p>“Yep, guy kept pickin' them out of his ass and it only got worse when he got lifted by them. A wedgie with itching powder? That's just cruel,” Dean said with a laugh and turned down a side road. “I'm almost afraid to see what's going to happen next. Some of their pranks have gotten downright vicious.”</p><p>“Next thing you're going to tell me is someone is likely to end up tied to the bed and tossed out naked in the courtyard of a hotel,” she said with a shake of her head. She could just imagine TMZ headlines then. </p><p>“Hey, don't give me any ideas. The next time he screws up our car rental and expects me to fold my ass in half to fit, I might just do that,” Dean said with a smirk. “You'd think we had managers for this shit but no. We ain't that lucky.”</p><p>“He was probably tired when he did it?” she asked uncertainly, trying to picture the three rather large men trying to fit in a hatchback or something similar.”</p><p>“The reason doesn't matter when Roman hits the brakes and I end up with my knees in my throat,” he said with a shake of the head. The GPS announced that they'd arrived at their destination then and he looked the building over as he parked. So this is where her father currently lived. Angel hadn't been kidding when she said it was a dump compared to  the other place. </p><p>“True. I can't imagine how you three fit,” she replied and then looked over at him. “I appreciate you coming with me.”</p><p>“Don't worry about it. I know this is going to be hard for you and he's probably going to have questions,” he said and reached over to squeeze her hand for the moment. “Come on, let's go break the good news to him.”</p><p>“Right, no time like the present,” she said and nodded. She popped the door open and stepped out, hoping this was the last time she'd ever visit this place. Squaring her shoulders, she led the way into the building and nodded to the receptionist stationed at the front while she signed herself and Dean in. </p><p>Within moments they were traveling down the hall and when they passed the dining area, Dean slowed. He'd wondered if maybe she'd been exaggerating in some of her descriptions but now he could see it was all true. The was one elderly lady who looked to be pushing 90 years old, tucked away in the corner with her wheelchair completely alone. She had a bib clipped on her clothing, but it hadn't done much to protect the outfit. She'd been sitting there for so long the food on her face was already crusted over. The sight was enough to turn his stomach. How many people were forgotten in places like this? A light touch on his arm had him turning from the old woman and he looked down to see Angel standing next to him.</p><p>“It's hard, isn't it?” she asked quietly and pulled him away. There was nothing they could do for the woman. “I never thought people were treated like that in these places. When my dad first came here, I could only come twice a week because of my work schedule. The first time I saw him like that, I knew it wasn't enough. The people who have family come every day are treated better. So that's what I had to do. Even when it cost me my job.”</p><p>“The hours you worked wouldn't accommodate visitations,” he said quietly while they walked.</p><p>“Not really. My father's days are shorter, so coming after work... well, he was sleeping every time. He complained he never got to see me, so I started coming on my lunch breaks. But they weren't long enough for the drive out here and a visit. Especially when there was something I needed to discuss with one of the nurses about his care. I got back late one too many times,” she replied with a shrug of the shoulders. “Once he's in his new place, I'll start looking for work again.”</p><p>“None of this has been easy on you has it, sweetheart?” he asked quietly. There wasn't a damned thing he could do about her job. It wasn't like it was easy to get employed with the WWE. Jobs there were at a premium and you had to fight for them. Not even having the endorsement of one of their Superstars was enough if you didn't have the resume to back it up.</p><p>“No it hasn't. But I've survived,” she said quietly and then paused at a doorway, knocking lightly before pushing the door open. Her father was in bed, as was to be expected but his expression brightened upon seeing her standing there. “Hey, daddy.”</p><p>“Angel, you came! I missed you yesterday,” Charlie said and moved to sit up as best as he could. Of course, she moved to help him the moment she saw what he was doing and he was grateful. He looked her over carefully, noting her tired appearance. “You aren't sick are you?”</p><p>“Nothing at all like that, daddy. I had appointments I had to go to,” she replied and pulled up a chair next to his bed. “Daddy, this is Dean. He works with Seth.”</p><p>“Thought you looked familiar,” he replied and looked the taller man over. “Did my boy come with you too?”</p><p>“No, he's back at work. I came out here to give Angel a hand with things,” Dean said and moved to stand by Angel's side. </p><p>“Figures. Boy holds a grudge like his mother. What sort of things you two getting up to?” he asked curiously and looked them over again. The way Dean stood over her was protective and he wondered what exactly was going on between the two. He'd never had the opportunity to meet the man before, but he'd seen him plenty on television and heard more whenever his daughter talked about him.</p><p>“He's helping me with moving, among other things,” she replied and reached out to take her father's hand. “Did the nurse come in yet and tell you about your next appointment?”</p><p>“Yeah, something about some sort of evaluation but they wouldn't tell me what it was for,” Charlie said and fixed her with a look, “You know what it's about?”</p><p>“It's so you can go to another facility, dad. We figured out how to get you into Wesley House,” she said and watched his face go from curiosity to disbelief. “The evaluation is to make sure you qualify medically and once that's done they'll arrange transport. You're going to get your own room.”</p><p>“That's the one place we tried to go to the first time, isn't it?” he asked, vaguely remembering sitting at the dining room table with her and looking through the brochures. He'd known it was hopeless the minute he'd seen the average cost per day to stay there. “How the hell did you pull that off?”</p><p>Angel took a deep breath. Together, she and Dean had decided to tell him the WWE was funding it through their charity work. “I reached out to a few people and Stephanie McMahon, Seth's boss put me in contact with a few of the foundations they work with. They're covering the funding.”</p><p>“You went through Seth to arrange this?” Charlie asked and promptly coughed when he tried to laugh. “Princess, I've been around the block a time or two and I know there's no way in hell he'd put you in touch with anyone. Not for me.”</p><p>“I didn't say it was Seth that did it,” she said softly, wishing that he would just accept what she said.</p><p>“You're also forgetting I've lived with you for nineteen years, girl. I know when you're lying so out with it. Tell me the truth,” he said and gave her a stern look.</p><p>“I'm paying for it,” Dean said when it became obvious that her father didn't believe her. He hadn't wanted to go this route in explanation but if it shut the man up, he'd do it. </p><p>“You're paying for it,” he replied flatly and looked back and forth between them. He knew just how expensive that place was and a friend wouldn't part with that kind of cash. “Why the hell would you throw that much money away for someone you didn't even know?”</p><p>“Because Seth couldn't be bothered? Maybe because Angel needed help. I wanted to, what's it matter why I did it?” Dean asked and crossed his arms over his chest to stare the man down. </p><p>Charlie wasn't intimidated though and he slid his gaze over to Angel again. “Princess, you mind telling me what's going on here?”</p><p>“Dean offered the money, dad, he's telling you the truth,” she said and leaned back in the chair. She was telling the truth this time, even if it wasn't the full truth.</p><p>“Are you two  in a relationship?” Charlie finally asked. It was the only thing he could think of that would cause Dean to fork out that kind of money.</p><p>Dean looked to Angel whose lips had parted as she floundered, trying to figure out what to say. Knowing he might regret this later if it got out, Dean just sighed and answered for her. “Yes. It's new, but yes. I want to make her happy and getting you out of this dump will do that. So you're being moved. You're welcome.”</p><p>Charlie just watched as Angel turned to look at Dean. There was something soft in her expression, something he'd never seen before and it made him want to sigh. There was a fifteen year age difference between them and that alone made him want to pull Angel aside and tell her she was being foolish. But he couldn't anymore. He was dying and he'd been forced to witness her deterioration along side of his. No, she wasn't dying but the level of suffering she was being forced to endure, sometimes he wondered if it wouldn't be better if he died sooner rather than later. If Dean was willing to be there for her, could he really object at this point? They were both adults and what he had to say about it wouldn't make a damned bit of difference. Finally he sighed and focused on Dean, “I want your word that you'll treat my girl right.  I mean it... she's been through to much and if you're stringing her around...”</p><p>“You and Seth are more alike than he'd be comfortable with, you know that?” Dean said and gave him a look of irritation. “I'm here because I want to be. I'm not trying to get in her pants. I'm not trying to break her heart. But you need my word, fine. You've got it. I care about your daughter and I'm doing my best to make sure she makes it through this in one piece. If it takes money to make sure it happens, so what? I've got more than enough to take care of her. Kinda comes with being one of the top dogs on tv.”</p><p>The little tirade had Charlie looking at the man in surprise but finally he was forced to nod and look away. “Fine, see that you do. One of my biggest fears was leaving her behind but if she has you to help her make it through this, I can die with one less regret weighing down on my soul.”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm sure you have plenty of them already,” Dean muttered under his breath, thinking about Seth for a moment. He looked up when the door open and an older woman walked in, trailed by Aiden and he just knew this was the aunt.</p><p>“Angel. I wasn't expecting to see you here today,” Sandy said stiffly before she moved to Charlie's side to check on him.</p><p>The blood had drained from Angel's face and she stood from her chair. They needed to get out of there before shit went down. “We were just leaving.”</p><p>“Already? But you just got here,” Charlie said and looked at his daughter in confusion. The tension had ratcheted up the minute they'd walked in the room and he wondered what was going on now.</p><p>“I have another appointment,” she replied, not wanting to give him an exact answer on where. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I just wanted to tell you what was going on, daddy. I'll be back tomorrow, I love you.”</p><p>“Yes, do run along, dear. We wouldn't want to keep your clients waiting,” Sandy said with a sniff of disdain and turned away from her.</p><p>“What's that supposed to mean?” Charlie asked and looked back and forth between them. “Angel, did you get another job?” </p><p>“Not yet, I'm still looking,” she replied and started moving towards the door with Dean following her. The truth was something she never wanted to reveal to him, not ever and if Sandy was smart, she'd keep her mouth shut too. That sort of stress wouldn't be good for his health. “We'll talk more later. Bye, daddy.”</p><p>“Let's get you out of here,” Dean said, putting an arm around her shoulders while walking her through the hallway. He could feel her shaking in his hold and he wanted nothing more than to turn around, drag that bitch outside and tear her a new asshole for everything she'd said and done. But for Angel's sake, he refrained. God help the woman if she made the mistake of showing up at the house while he was there.</p><p>Once they got out to the car and were on the road again, Dean pulled off at a park that looked like it might be a good spot to talk. “Come on, that spot over there looks like a good place for a chat.”</p><p>“Okay?” Angel said and got out of the car. She was pretty sure she knew what was coming so she walked, slowly, wrapping her arms around herself.</p><p>“I'm not makin' you walk the green mile, sweetheart,” he said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders until he found a spot that looked good by the lake. He figured she wasn't going to volunteer to start, so he took the initiative, “So that was your aunt, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, that was her. Figures she'd show up during our visit. I'd ask Brookedale if she'd put me on some sort of  'contact if she shows up' list, but since I'm essentially his guardian, I don't know that she'd be able to do that,” she said and plucked at the grass beneath her.</p><p>“Probably not. The looks she was giving you were somethin' else. Guaranteed your dads in there asking questions,” he replied and looked at her questioningly. “Why does she hate you so much, darlin'. Is it just over the auction or something more?”</p><p>“It's a bit of a story,” she said sadly and stared out over the lake.</p><p>“I've got nothing but time right now, sweetheart,” he replied and put his arm around her. Carefully he pulled her until she was sitting between his outstretched legs, her back pressed against his chest. </p><p>The shift in position had her closing her eyes and she took a deep breath. “It happened when I was fifteen. My parents were constantly fighting and my mom had started getting sick. Aiden had came and got me out of my room one night, all wide eyed and shocked. Said I had to hear what they were arguing about.”</p><p>“Was it about her illness?” Dean asked softly and tightened his arms around her.</p><p>“No, not at all. They didn't know what was wrong with her at that point, just that she was getting more run down. She hadn't even gone to the doctor's yet, said there wasn't a point for something that'd pass soon. No, they were arguing about Seth. I hadn't even known I had another brother at that point. Dad had never mentioned it but there they were, screaming at each other. I guess mom had found some letters between him and Seth's mom and wanted to know why he'd never told her. Dad said it didn't matter, that Seth wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, especially not now when he was starting to make it big in his career,” she said. Her hands went up to cover his without even thinking about it, the feel of his skin against helped to calm her. </p><p>“That would have been when he was in NXT, I'm guessing,” Dean said and turned his hand in his, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>“Yeah it was. Right about the time he was feuding with you,” she replied and took a deep breath. “The argument continued for a while, Seth's name got dropped so Aiden and I went back to my room and got on the computer to look him up. We were so curious then, wanting to know everything about him and I found the dates of the shows you guys were in.”</p><p>“I can understand the curiosity,” Dean murmured. The few times Seth had mentioned he had younger siblings, he hadn't been all that open but even he could see that that Seth was enamored with the idea. He had more family, family that wanted him. </p><p>“It took some planning. We were in school at the time but summer was coming up and Aiden and I were supposed to go to summer camp. Seemed like the perfect time for a road trip,” she said and huffed out a laugh. “Problem was, my aunt's daughter was going to camp as well and if my brother and I didn't show up, the cat would be out of the bag.”</p><p>“In other words your parents didn't know about this adventure you wanted to go on,” Dean said. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going now.</p><p>“Are you kidding? My dad would have hit the roof at the suggestion,” she said with a shake of her head. “So we needed to come up with a plan and we had to include Brenda in with it. The problem is, Brenda wanted to come too and we needed someone to stay behind to go to camp and cover for us.”</p><p>“And she refused?” he asked.</p><p>“Got it in one. Aiden ended up being the one to stay behind since he was the youngest. He was going to cover for us and let the camp counselors know that Brenda and I were sick and not coming,” she replied softly. “The other problem was money. I had saved enough to cover my bus ticket but not hers, or a hotel.”</p><p>“Who ended up stealing the cash?” he asked and rested his head against the tree behind them. Ducks lingered at the edge of the lake, looking for scraps of food but they hadn't brought anything with them and soon enough they wandered off.</p><p>“We both did. I got what I could from my parents without it being noticed but she had to take considerably more,” she replied softly and shifted slightly until she was laying on her side and her cheek rested against his chest. “My parents dropped us off at the church that we were supposed to be picked up from. Aiden stayed, Brenda and I snuck off and went to a friend's house and had a three day sleepover. When the time came, we boarded a greyhound and traveled to Florida with no one the wiser.”</p><p>“How long did it take for them to figure it out?” he asked and looked down at her. Really, this sounded like some of the shit he would have done when he was  younger. Sneaking off to watch a wrestling event? It would have been right up his alley.</p><p>“Not until after we made it to Florida. Got to see you and and Seth wrestle actually,” she said with a laugh. “Getting to meet him was the problem. Neither of us were going to make it backstage but as he was walking past, I managed to get his attention. Told him I needed to talk to him about his dad. His real dad.”</p><p>“Oh I bet that went over well,” Dean said. His mind wandered back to one day that stood out in his memory and he remembered Seth getting held up on the way back up the ramp but he'd never said what it was that had happened. Of course, they weren't exactly best friends then and he'd forgotten about it until now.</p><p>“He told me that he had a father, he didn't need the other asshole and started to pull away. I asked him if that meant he didn't want his sister either,” she replied quietly and remembered the startled look on his face. “He looked like he didn't want to believe me so I showed him the picture I was holding. It was a picture of dad holding Seth, just before he'd left. I'd found it in my parent's closet, buried in a box in the back.”</p><p>Dean remained silent while she talked but his mind was working, thinking about how that tied in with the look of shock that had crossed the man's face like that. It wasn't any wonder why his friend had looked sick that day. It would have been like a punch to the gut for him. “What'd he say?”</p><p>“Nothing at first. He pulled away from us and walked up to security. When he pointed at us, I was sure we were going to be thrown out but they took us to a room somewhere in back. We must have waited about half an hour I guess and then he walked through the door,” she replied and sighed. Seth had looked positively ill when he'd come in. He hadn't even bothered to take a shower from after the match. At least he'd dressed himself in sweats before he'd come in to talk though. “I'd thought the photo was proof enough but he wanted more. So I gave him two of the letters I'd brought with me as well. One from dad, one from his mom. I guess he recognized her handwriting.”</p><p>“That'd explain the drinking binge he went on that weekend. He came out of his room that Monday with the mother of all hangovers,” Dean said and threaded his fingers through her hair. </p><p>“Yeah, he was pretty shocked. It's not every day some girl pops up out of nowhere going surprise! I'm your long, lost sister! I thought he took it rather well though,” she said with a shrug. “We talked for a while. He wanted to know why I was there. I guess at first he thought I was there on some mission for our dad. At least until he realized that no one knew where we were.”</p><p>“You told him you stole the money, hopped a bus, and traveled cross country just to see him?” Dean asked with a laugh.</p><p>“Hey, I was excited,” she said in an attempt to defend her actions. “There was no way in hell my parents would have let me go if I'd asked them and I was hoping...”</p><p>“Hoping what?” he asked when she'd fallen silent.</p><p>“That someone might actually want me around,” she said without looking up at him. Those months were hard and she really didn't like reflecting back on them for any length of time. “Mom and dad were fighting constantly, about everything. Money, work, the house, us kids. There would be days where they stopped speaking to each other completely because of one stupid fight or another. I'm pretty sure there was an affair in there somewhere because I heard mom telling him if he wanted to act like a dog, she was going to treat him like one and start feeding him Alpo. I went because I needed my brother and that's what I told him. That I couldn't go another day knowing he was out there without meeting him, because in the few weeks that had past since I'd found out, it was like I couldn't breath. There was a part of my life missing and I just had to find it.”</p><p>There wasn't anything Dean could say to that but he was sure that Seth really didn't know how things were in Angel's house growing up. Whenever he'd visited, their talks made everything seem, if not idyllic, then at least decent enough that Seth could continue on with his life without worrying about his siblings. Finally he shook his head and started to stroke her hair again, “So what'd he say when he found out you were a couple of runaways?”</p><p>“He chewed us out for being stupid,” she said with a laugh, “And yeah, we were but I wasn't sure I'd have gotten a response if I'd mailed him. That was the first hug I'd ever gotten from him though. Here was this tall, sweaty guy hugging me like I was some long lost treasure that he'd just found while chewing my ass out for taking a risk and yelling at me because I could have gotten hurt or worse. And then when he was done, he apologized for making me cry.”</p><p>“Sounds like Seth. I know when he finally mentioned you to me... I don't know how to explain it. The guy adores you, Angel. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but he does,” he said quietly. “I see him sometimes staring at his phone or when he's on his laptop and he's got his Skype open and his finger hovering over the call button. It's always been you he's thinking about.”</p><p>“I did something that disappointed him,” she said and slid an arm around him. “He'll either get over it or he won't. I can't make him do anything, Dean.”</p><p>“I suppose not, but I don't think he'll go without reaching out to you for much longer,” he replied. And he wouldn't, not if he knew Seth. The guy was cocky, arrogant, and downright stubborn when he wanted to be, but he loved his sister. “So how does this story end?”</p><p>“He called my dad. It was the first time they'd spoken to one another in years and he only did it because I didn't want to. I knew I was going to get screamed at for leaving,” she said with a fond smile, “He took to the big brother role almost immediately too. When I finally had to get on the phone, mom and dad took turns yelling at me for being so stupid. Some things were said and I wondered if I even had a home to go back to. When I asked Seth if I could stay with him, he took the phone back. He point blank told my dad that if it was anyone's fault, it was my dad's for hiding his existence from me and Aiden. And then he told my dad he'd make sure Brenda and I got on a plane the next day. Then he hung up on him.”</p><p>“That's one way to end the conversation, I guess,” Dean said and laughed. “You're lucky they didn't fly out to come and get you.”</p><p>“I half expected them to, to be honest,” she said. Her fingers toyed with the thin shirt he wore before she splayed her fingers across his abdomen. “Anyway, my parents and Aunt Sandy were waiting for us when we got off the plane. She's hated me ever since, because her daughter would have never have done something like that on her own and I obviously forced her into going with me. Now the only times I speak to her is when it has something to do with dad.”</p><p>“And this Brenda chick just let her think that, didn't she?” Dean asked and shook his head, not that he was surprised, “You led her innocent young daughter into temptation, where there were hot, sweaty, half naked men as far as the eye could see.”</p><p>“She interrogated the both of us, demanding to know if we'd slept with anyone while we were out there because none of you men were to be trusted. Or so she said,” Angel replied and rolled her eyes. “Please. I'm pretty sure if anyone had even looked at us like they wanted to take us to bed, Seth would have cheerfully murdered them right where they stood. He might not have known us well, but he's not going to look the other way and let that happen.”</p><p>“You would have had to worry if you'd come to an indy show, some of the guys there didn't care about age as long as you were willing and could keep your mouths shut. But at those shows, nah, you were safe there. Now though, not so much,” Dean said and when she looked up at him he tipped her head back and kissed her slowly.</p><p>“Are you planning on taking advantage of me, Mr. Ambrose?” she whispered softly when he pulled back. Her tongue flicked slowly against her bottom lip when he smiled, showing off those dimples of his. She didn't know how he did it, but he made it impossible to think when he looked at her like that.</p><p>“As often as you're willing to let me,” he murmured softly and leaned in to kiss her again. </p><p>Bit by bit, she was slowly opening up to him and he was finding out there was so much more to her than he'd ever realized. Although he wasn't sure he wanted to examine this new development too closely, this had turned into more than just getting her through her current troubles and he was beginning to wonder if he wasn't the one that would soon find himself in over his head. At the moment though, he couldn't bring himself to care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Pack an overnight bag, we'll be gone for two days.'</p><p>The text from Dean had come from out of the blue but she'd done as she'd been told, all the while wondering what the man had planned for her. As far as she'd known, he'd only gone out to pick up a few more outfits for himself since he needed a bit more than three outfits and his wrestling gear. </p><p>After double checking her bags, she'd gone back to her phone and continued looking through house listings. She hadn't been lying when she'd said she wanted to sell this place and that it was too big, but now she wondered if she really wanted to downgrade to a one or two bedroom place. Having Dean there had made her think about the future, which she knew was stupid. After all, he was only there to help her out of the mess she'd found herself in. If she told him she'd caught herself day dreaming more than once about what their lives could be like if he decided to stick around, he'd probably laugh in her face. 'It was just a stupid crush. Wanting to have sex with someone doesn't mean they're going to want settle down and start a life with you. You're not that fucking stupid, Angel. Why couldn't things have stayed like they were?'</p><p>She shut her browser down with a huff and then put her head in her hands. What she needed was someone to talk to and the person who normally listened to her wasn't currently speaking to her. Would he even answer her if she called him?</p><p>Dare she take the chance? Her hand shook as she scrolled down through her contacts list and her finger hovered over Seth's name before she hit the call button. It rang three times and she moved to disconnect the call when she heard his voice.</p><p>“Angel?”</p><p>“Seth,” she whispered softly and swallowed hard. Just one word, but she knew it'd be enough to tell him that there was something wrong.</p><p>“Kitten, what's wrong?”</p><p>A tear spilled over her cheek and was quickly followed by another. He hadn't called her that in over a year and she gripped the phone harder, “I just... I just miss you.”</p><p>“I know, kitten, I know and I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day. I've missed you too. How are you doing, honestly?”</p><p>“That's a loaded question,” she said and laughed bitterly before reaching for a tissue to wipe at her eyes.</p><p>“That much, huh? Break it down for me then. Is Dean getting things straightened out for you?”</p><p>“He's helping so much, I'll never be able to repay him for any of this,” she said quietly and curled up on the couch. She reached over and dragged the tissue box closer while trying to keep her voice steady but it was a failed attempt. “He's got most of it taken care of.”</p><p>“Talk to me, kitten. Why are you crying then, hmm? Do I need to come out there and punch him in the nose for something? I'll do it, you know.”</p><p>“No, no. It's nothing he's done. Not on purpose anyway,” she said and dropped her head back. His voice went silent, waiting for her to continue. “What happens when all this is over, Seth?”</p><p>“As far as? Better yet, what do you want to happen?”</p><p>And wasn't that just the question? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, “That's just it; what if I want things I can't have?”</p><p>“I get the feeling you're not talking about your dad right now, kitten. So are you finally ready to admit you like him? Maybe as more than a friend?”</p><p>“Picked up on that, did you?” she huffed out a watery laugh and sniffled. Trust her brother to be able to cut to the heart of any problem in as minimal words as possible.</p><p>“Well I'm kind of smart. Got the title of The Architect and all. Besides, you haven't hidden your crush on him all that well. We've both known about it for years now.”</p><p>“And here I thought I'd hid it well,” she mumbled, torn between heartache and mortification. “I'd had this... idea built up in my head. You know, of what he was like, just from those few visits but we really didn't spend that much time together and now he's here and I'm finding out he's everything I thought he was and it's hard. He makes it so damned easy to...”</p><p>“To what, Angel?” There was a touch of hesitation in his voice.</p><p>“I don't think it's a crush anymore, Seth. And he's going to leave again, just like everyone else,” she whispered finally getting to the heart of it. The feeling of abandonment swamped her. Her mom was dead, her dad was dying. Aiden wasn't speaking to her currently and Seth had been out of touch for a year. Dean had given her the connection she'd desperately needed to keep her head above water but it was only temporary. She had less than two weeks and then he'd be gone again too.</p><p>“Fuck, kitten. I don't...” There was a sigh that came down the connection. “I don't think Dean's going to abandon you after this. If he was, he wouldn't have put himself in this mess in the first place.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” she finally asked and gazed to the door. She had no idea when Dean was going to come back anyway and wouldn't him walking into this just be a complication she didn't need?</p><p>“Think about it. The man just spent two years salary to get you out of a bind. Yeah, we're pulling in the money now, but still. Look at all the work he's done for that, the injuries he's suffered and he just spent the money he got out of it. He spent it all on you.”</p><p>“Only because I'm your sister, Seth,” she whispered softly, doubts surfacing in his mind. Yeah, he said he found her attractive and he'd even proved it to her once. But that did not mean there was anything more to it.</p><p>“You think I'd spend two million to get someone's sister I'd only met a handful of times out of trouble? Use your head, kitten, you're as smart as I am. I've known he was interested after the second visit he just didn't act on it out of respect. He genuinely likes you, brat. He has for a while now. I'm not saying it's love just yet, or any of that bullshit but...”</p><p>“But?” she asked and then held her breath, needing to know what he was thinking.</p><p>There was the sound of rustling coming from the end of the line before he started speaking again. “I don't know how to explain this. The first time he met you, and I mean truly met you, not just saw you across the room when you ran away to meet me, I saw something in him. The way he looked at you was protective. Remember that guy who was flirting with you at the carnival?” </p><p>“You mean Tom? Yeah, he stopped talking to me after that night,” she said with a frown. It'd been the strangest thing. He'd been trying to chat her up for days and then suddenly he'd walk the other way whenever he saw her coming.</p><p>“Yeah, him. We'd passed him by the bathrooms and he had his tongue down some blonde's throat. So when he started coming on to you, Dean pulled him aside while me and you went on the Tilt-a-whirl. He threatened to rip the dude's hands off and shove them both up his ass sideways if he made the mistake of touching you.”</p><p>“He shouldn't have done that! What if Tom had reported him?” she asked. It didn't bother her that he'd threatened Tom. The guy had a reputation, one that she hadn't wanted to get involved with and she'd been grateful when he'd decided to look elsewhere for girls to bother. She didn't want Dean to get sanctioned though. She knew the McMahons tended to throw fines around like confetti when they thought the situation warranted it.</p><p>“You know, I pointed that very same thing out to him and you know what he said to me? He said 'Ask me if I give a shit.' Dean usually doesn't get involved in that sort of thing. If you're going to make mistakes, he's going to let you make them on your own. You need proof? Ask any of the assistants that have wound up in Randy Orton's bed only for him to treat them like they don't exist the next morning. He's been friends with more than a few of them but beyond warning them what the guy is like, he keeps out of it.”</p><p>“So you're saying I'm special to him?” she asked and that thought just did things to her. She was fairly certain he could hear her heart pounding over the phone.</p><p>“In more ways than one, brat. Yeah, Dean might have started this because of who you are to me but that isn't his only reasoning. I just need you to do me a favor, okay, Angel?”</p><p>“If I can,” she said and held the phone closer. The fact that he wasn't yelling at her, the fact that he was doing his best to help her in the only way he could meant she would do anything he asked of her, if she was capable of it.</p><p>“I need you to be careful, all right? Dean's not an easy person. Not by any means.  Yeah, he's different with you but I think he's pulling out all the stops right now to make sure he doesn't upset you. He's moody and sarcastic when something pisses him off. He's got one hell of a temper, although he'd never put his hands on you. He's also my best friend... he very rarely lets anyone in but when he does, he's loyal to a fault and it's easy to hurt him. If you're serious about what you think you're feeling...”</p><p>“The last thing I'd ever do is hurt him, Seth,” she said softly. She wasn't going to admit it was love, not yet anyway. She couldn't bear it if she told Seth and he called her stupid. Hell, she didn't know how much of her feelings were influenced by the fact that he'd come rushing in like some sort of knight in shining armor. But she'd known the feelings had been there for a very long time and she couldn't deny they were getting stronger. </p><p>“As long as you know it isn't going to be easy if you two do decide to make a go of it. You know how much we're on the road and while we might be able to fly you out occasionally, it's not going to be something that's able to happen that often. Girlfriends getting to travel with the wrestlers only happens in fan fiction unless you're working for the company. So you're going to be stuck out there, staying at home and contenting yourself with phone and video calls.”</p><p>“And if I'd rather have him like that then not get to have him at all?” she asked after a few moments of silence. She'd already known that was going to be the case. Seth had never spared her the details of what his life consisted of, the endless roads, the generic hotel rooms night after night. The screaming fans who would do anything for one night with the man of their dreams. </p><p>“Then maybe the two of you need to sit down and talk. He's not a mind reader and I'd rather you find out how he feels now than put yourself through this for two weeks. You don't need to pin all your hopes on this only to be disappointed later. You need to know what you're walking into when you finally fulfill that contract.” A sigh came through the phone followed by a groan. “Fuck, I can't believe I'm giving my sister relationship advice before she jumps in bed with Dean fucking Ambrose.”</p><p>“You're talking like I planned this,” she said and finally let out a soft giggle at the absurdity of the situation, even if she still didn't know what the hell to say to Dean. “I wasn't expecting him to come out here and make all these feelings worse. And you're the only person I can talk to about this. Would you rather I just pretended I was treating this like a one night stand? Complete with the walk of shame in the morning?”</p><p>“Here's a thought. Talk to him about this and stop scarring my poor, innocent brain, kitten.”</p><p>“Keep it up and I'll mail you the bloodstained sheets so you have proof, you jerk,” she said and then started laughing at the sound of disgust he made. For a moment it was as if nothing had ever changed between them and she hoped that it would stay like this.</p><p>“I'm hanging up on you now.”</p><p>“You wouldn't!” she exclaimed and laughed again when she heard someone ask if Seth was alright or if he was gonna hurl.</p><p>“You never know, I might. Seriously though, think about talking to him, okay?”</p><p>“I'll think about it. Maybe in a few days. See if he keeps being so...” she said and trailed off quietly, trying to think of what she wanted to say, “Affectionate. He's always touching me now and it's nice. Really nice.”</p><p>“I'd tell you to make sure his hands stay above your clothes at all times but I know where this is going anyway. So all I'll say is be careful. And be SAFE. I am not ready to become an uncle yet, you hear me?”</p><p>“Right, because when they asked how his or her parents knew they loved each other wouldn't that be quite the story? 'Mommy and Daddy fell in love when he bought her online. Why was she online, dear? Because she'd been saving herself for the man of her dreams. A week later they wrestled in bed and made you!' They'd be traumatized for life,” she said with a snort and looked up when she heard a cough and looked up to see Dean standing there.</p><p>“Do I want to know what the hell kind of conversation I've just walked into?” Dean asked uncertainly. He gave Angel a curious look and moved to drop the bags he held over in the corner. </p><p>“Seth was just telling me to make sure we didn't make him an Uncle,” she said and covered her face with her hand. She could feel the heat radiating off of her skin and knew she was bright red. Of course he'd walk in on that comment. </p><p>Unable to stop the laugh that escaped, Dean reached over to pluck the phone out of her hands, “What's wrong, Uncle Seth? You telling me you're not wanting to babysit our sprog?” </p><p>“So help me, Dean. My baby sister does not need to be carrying your spawn around anytime soon.”</p><p>He looked over to see that Angel had completely turned over to hide her face in the couch, making him laugh harder. “As pretty as I think she'd be... how'd you put it when you read that story out loud? Ripe with child? I don't think that's something you're going to have to worry about, Seth.”</p><p>“Oh God, tell me you don't have a breeding kink, Dean.”</p><p>“Wouldn't you like to know?” he chuckled and moved about the room since Angel wasn't making any attempt to take her phone back. Instead she seemed to be trying to become one with the couch.</p><p>“You know what... never mind, I really don't want to know. Just keep it wrapped up, for the love of God.”</p><p>“No promises,” he replied and snickered. He supposed that birth control would be something they would have to discuss. They were both clean, so he had no problem going in raw, however, it wasn't up to him. That decision would be left to her.</p><p>“Remember my promise not to punch you the next time I see you? Consider it revoked.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'm glad to see you finally pulled your head out of your ass and called her,” he said and picked up the bags again to carry them into the room where he's stuffed his shit. The brand new suitcase he'd bought trailed behind him. </p><p>“Actually, she called me. She needed a shoulder.”</p><p>“Really now,” he said and poked his head back through the bedroom door to look back down the hallway. He'd thought her eyes looked red but given the blush she'd been sporting it was hard to tell. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“You in a room where she ain't going to hear this conversation?”</p><p>“Back bedroom,” he said and quickly plugged his headphones in before he knelt down and started packing the new suitcase. “Talk to me, Seth. Did I do something to upset her?”</p><p>“Let me ask you this... how do you feel about my sister. No bullshit this time, Dean.”</p><p>All movement stopped then and Dean sat back for a moment, “What exactly are you asking, Seth. You know I like her, she's nice. We get along great. I already told you I ain't going to hurt her so if it's more of that bullshit...”</p><p>“She's fucking in love with you, you asshole.”</p><p>The shirt he was holding fell from his fingers then and he looked at the doorway again to see if she was coming down the hallway. Now he knew what Seth had asked him if he was somewhere they could talk. “Can you repeat that? Maybe with an explanation this time?”</p><p>“You heard me right the first time, Dean. This isn't a simple matter anymore and from the sounds of it, this has been building for a lot longer than you've been out there this time. This visit has just made her realize how strong those feelings are. So again, how the fuck do you feel about her because if you're not interested, then we need to rethink what it is you're doing before your dick gets anywhere near her.”</p><p>“Fuck, I'm not sure what you want me to say, Seth,” he replied quietly. The change in conversation had hit him from out of the blue and he was just now coming to terms with the fact that he liked her a hell of a lot more than he should. Was it love? Her wasn't ready to say the words yet but he'd felt strongly enough that he'd put his entire life on the line for her.</p><p>“Then don't say anything and you just listen. Figure your feelings out and figure them out fast. If you fuck her and then leave her, it's going to break her heart. She's already expecting you to leave her, just like everyone else. And yes, those are her words. If you don't care about her, go and buy her a god damned vibrator. Take the trip and give the fucking thing to her to use while you take a long shower or something. It doesn't have to be your dick that does the deed.”</p><p>“And what, you're fine with this if I tell you I'd like to start something with your sister?” he asked harshly, anger coming into his voice. After all the fucking times Seth had warned him off, telling him to keep his attraction under control because she deserved better than a wrestler who'd be in and out of her life once a week at best. He'd never felt like he'd have been good enough for her before, but now Seth wanted to play cheerleader?</p><p>“It's not up to me anymore, Dean. For whatever reason, she's chosen you. She asked me what the hell she's supposed to do because she's wanting things she can't have. I told her to talk to you but I'm not sure she will because she's convinced she's not good enough for you. God only knows why, but that's the impression I got from her.”</p><p>“I told you I'd take care of her, Seth, and I meant it,” he said quietly, the anger draining out of him slowly. “I wouldn't have done this for just anyone, you know.”</p><p>“I know and that's what I told her. Dean...” the sound of Seth's voice got quiet. “I know what I've said before but.. maybe I was wrong. You've been willing to do more for her than anyone else and that counts for a lot with me. Just... make sure of what you want, okay? I'm not saying jump into anything right away because you know I don't believe in that whirlwind romance bullshit but if you decide to try with her, I'm not going to stand in your way.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get it and like I said. I like her more than I should. If we do this, you really gonna be okay seeing us together?” Dean asked and ran a hand through his hair. He had a lot to think about before he discussed this with Angel but one thing was for certain, if there were any vibrators involved the night they went on the trip, she wouldn't be using them unless he was watching.</p><p>“I might feel like punching you from time to time but as long as you're good to her, I'm fine with it. Just try not to get up to any of your freaky shit where I can see it, okay? I see enough of your bare ass day in, day out that I don't want to see it bouncing on top of my sister.”</p><p>“You ever notice you reference her being naked with me, like, a lot?” he asked helpfully and listened to Seth's grunt of annoyance.</p><p>“Shut up, Dean.”</p><p>The call disconnected then and Dean stared at it. Apparently that'd been the final straw and his teammate had hung up on him. He remained where he was though for a few long minutes. He couldn't help but wonder if she knew exactly what she was getting into by wanting to be with him. It was one thing to know because of Seth's schedule but they rarely saw each other anyway. It was quite another to be involved in what would basically be a long distance relationship.</p><p>He thought the problem over while he continued to pack his clothes and then finally when he couldn't put it off any longer, he walked back out to the living room and handed her the phone, “Sorry for hijacking it. Wasn't expecting Seth to want to gossip like a little, old lady for so long.”</p><p>“He does love to talk, doesn't he?” she said and placed the phone on the table. She wasn't going to ask him what they'd talked about. Honestly, she wasn't sure that she wanted to know. </p><p>“Budge up for a minute,” he said and then helped her to sit up before he stretched out on the couch and pulled her in next to him. He had to admit, having her there just felt right to him which would explain why he kept tucking her in against him every chance he got. “So, aren't you going to ask what the latest gossip is?”</p><p>“I figured whatever it was, wasn't my business,”she said quietly and all but melted into him. She figured that whatever they'd talked about, Seth had kept their conversation to himself or there was no way that Dean would be holding her like this. Had he opened his mouth, Dean would likely be sitting her down to explain how this was as far as their friendship was going to go, so she didn't end up with a broken heart.</p><p>“Ah, so it doesn't matter if a little bird told me that someone likes it when I kiss her,” he teased softly and looked down at her when she shifted to peek up at him. There it was, that familiar tightening in his chest that made him want to kiss her. It was official, he was fucked.</p><p>“I think the last time Seth ever qualified as little was when he was two and the last time I looked, he didn't have any feathers,” she said and tried not to smile when she looked away. “I'm also pretty sure that I didn't tell him about you kissing me.”</p><p>“But you did talk about me, right?” he said and nudged her gently. “Come on, talk to me, sweetheart. What heartfelt truths spilled from those pretty little lips of yours.”</p><p>“I might have but I can't tell you what was said. Sibling confidentiality and all,” she replied and then wet her bottom lip when he just hummed in response. </p><p>The blush was back, even if it was faint this time and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless because of it. “Pretty sure confidentiality only applies to doctors, lawyers, therapists, and the like. Sure you don't want to spill your secrets, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Maybe eventually,” she said after a moment and then decided to take a chance. One that would tell her once and for all if Seth had opened his mouth. Slowly she inched forward and brushed her lips against his and then started to pull back. She didn't get far though, as he'd cupped her face to stop her from retreating and then moments later, she found herself pinned beneath him. His weight pressing down on her was comforting and she moaned softly when he deepened the kiss although he didn't take it any further than that.</p><p>“If that's the way you want to play it for now, I'll let you. How about a little secret of my own in the meantime? I care about you too,” he whispered against her lips and then claimed them for a third time, allowing himself to get lost in the taste of her. He had a little bit of time, he could tell her about their surprise trip later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was later that afternoon that Angel found herself on a plane with Dean. She knew they were going to San Diego, but she couldn't fathom the reason why. None of the shows were being performed there and as far as she knew, Seth was still Velcroed to Hunter's hip courtesy of her screw up. Fortunately the flight was rather short but it didn't stop her from fidgeting in place with worry. Whatever it was though, Dean continued to remain calm and unconcerned. </p><p>“Relax, sweetheart,” Dean said and reached over to take her hand. “I'm not taking you somewhere to murder you and dump your body in a ditch.”</p><p>“That thought never crossed my mind,” she said but accepted his hand in hers anyway.</p><p>“Then what's got you so wound up?” he asked and waved the stewardess on past when she paused to ask them if they needed anything. </p><p>“You're going to laugh if I tell you,” she said and looked away from him for a moment. </p><p>Silence fell between them and he looked her over closely before understanding dawned on him. She'd been a bit antsy ever since he'd forced her to get off the couch because the alarm on his phone had gone off, telling him it was time to go. “Is it because we didn't get to continue what we were doing?”</p><p>“I can control my hormones, you know,” she said and then huffed when he started to chuckle in response. “Besides, you touch me and it's like my brain short circuits. I'm not even sure I'm going to survive until the trip with the way you keep trying to melt my brain.”</p><p>“I'd offer to stop, but I don't wanna,” he said and winked at her. “Then again, I don't think you really want me to stop either. If your brain short circuits with just my fingers, imagine what it's going to do when I finally get my mouth on you.”</p><p>“I didn't say I did,” she replied and fought a blush at his words. “Like I said, I'm not sure I'm going to survive it.”</p><p>“Care to find out? Always did want to join the mile high club,” he murmured teasingly and slid his hand slowly against her thigh.</p><p>“Dean!” she whispered when one of the people in the row in front of them turned to fix them both with a scandalized look.</p><p>“Do you mind? There are children on this plane,” the woman snapped at him, the majority of her ire directed towards Dean since he'd been the one to speak.</p><p>“I mean, I could mind, but why would I want to? Not my problem if you've already explained to them what that means,” he said to the woman with a smirk firmly in place. Before she could retort, he'd turned his head and dismissed the woman to look at Angel again. “You gotta admit though, it's kinda tempting isn't it sweetheart?”</p><p>“Are you kidding? Have you seen the size of those bathrooms. You'd barely fit in there by yourself,” Angel murmured under her breath, prompting a huff of laughter out of him. “There wouldn't be any room for me.”</p><p>“You underestimate my Tetris skills if you think I couldn't fit the both of us in there but if you're sure,” he said and grinned at the way she blushed again. It was entirely too much fun seeing just what buttons he could push with her. </p><p>“Well I hardly think this is an insert tab a into slot b scenario,” she said with an arched brow, “So maybe Tetris isn't the right comparison.”</p><p>“Well, not today anyway. Just wait until we head to Europe though,” he said which drew yet another dirty look from the person in front of them. </p><p>“You're having way too much fun with this, aren't you?” she asked and tried not to smile at the pleased look on his face. “Seriously, Dean, little ears.”</p><p>“I'd be having more fun if we were Tetrising but since you said no, I guess teasing you is all that's left,” he replied and took her hand again. His mission to distract her had worked for the moment and she had finally stopped dancing around like she'd been the one pranked with itching powder for the moment. </p><p>Suddenly a tiny head popped up over the seat and a kid that looked to be around seven or eight years old focused on Dean, “I like Tetris too. Sometimes my brother lets me play his Gameboy and I got the high score! I'm the Tetris master!”</p><p>The look on Dean's face was enough to set Angel off and the sound of her laughter filled the air around them. She reached up then and offered her hand to high five the little girl. “I'm sure you are, kid. Sometimes we just gotta show them how it's done, right?”</p><p>“Yes! Matt was so mad but I kicked his butt. He keeps trying to beat me but he's not gonna,” she said and looked at Dean carefully. The all knew the moment she recognized him by the look of excitement that crossed her face. They waited for the squeal that was sure to follow. “I know you, you're Dean Ambrose! Mommy, mommy! Look, it's Dean! Matt's going to be so mad he went fishing with daddy!”</p><p>“Sure am, kid. What's your name?” he asked, deciding to be polite. He didn't have anything against kids when they recognized him and wanted to talk. It was the older fans that tended to grate his nerves when they intruded on his private time. That was assuming any time spent on a plane could be considered private.</p><p>“My names Anna. Is that your girlfriend?” she looked to Angel curiously and then back to Dean, “She's very pretty.”</p><p>“Anna, that's not polite to ask,” the mom said and tried to pull her daughter back down into her seat. She still didn't look pleased about the previous topic of conversation but at least she'd stopped glaring at them hatefully. “Sit down and leave them alone.”</p><p>“It's fine. She is very pretty, isn't she, Anna? I think she looks like an Angel, doesn't she?” Dean said and grinned at the kid, ignoring the exasperated look the mother was throwing them all.</p><p>“Yes she does,” Anna said and tried to resist the way her mother was pulling on her arm. “She likes you, I can tell.”</p><p>“And how can you tell that, Anna?” Dean asked, the grin still firmly on his face. </p><p>“Because she's looking at you like Rapunzel did when she wanted Flynn to kiss her!” Anna exclaimed and then pouted when her mom yanked her back down into her seat forcibly. The relocation of her butt to the cushion didn't last long at all.</p><p>“What do you think, Anna? Should I give her a kiss then?” he asked when the little girl popped right back out of her seat in excitement.</p><p>“She looks like a princess and princesses deserve all the kisses. Then they get to marry their Prince Charming,” Anna said solemnly, like it was a known fact. </p><p>“You heard her, Angel, Princesses deserve all the kisses,” Dean said and smiled, leaning over to press his lips to hers, keeping it chaste so they didn't offend the mother any more than they already had. </p><p>Anna clutched her hands together in excitement, watching them and then whispered. “You see that, mommy? I was right, now they're going to get married!”</p><p>“If this is a proposal, I want a small wedding that is not in a Vegas chapel. There will be no Elvis impersonators, and I want my brother there,” Anna said when Dean pulled back and then winked to let him know that she was teasing.</p><p>“You got it. If the day comes that we get married, no Elvis. Seth's only invited if he promises not to punch or curb stomp me,” Dean said, going along with her teasing. It was far too early to think about marriage but he wasn't going to tell little Anna that. Let the little girl enjoy their impromptu meeting that would give her a fond memory in the years to come.</p><p>Anna looked back and forth between them a couple of times, “Seth's your brother? Whoa... you're lucky!”</p><p>“Yes he is and I consider myself extremely lucky. Who do you think introduced me to my Prince Charming?” Angel asked in a whisper like it was a secret.</p><p>“That's so cool. Bet he's nice. Bobby was running around kissing all the girls at the park and when he got to me, my brother Matt pushed him down and smacked him one. Said he wasn't allowed to give me his cooties,” Anna said and then giggled. </p><p>“Listen to your brother, Anna. Nobody needs to be giving you their cooties until you're Angel's age. At that point, you'll become immune to the kissing bug,” Dean said softly and nodded his head as he imparted his wisdom. “If anyone tries before then, you tell your brother Matt. Tell him Dean Ambrose said to beat them up for it, okay?”</p><p>“What if he doesn't believe me when I tell him you said that?” Anna asked. As it was, she was sure Matt would call her a liar if she told him about how she met him.</p><p>“How about we take a picture of the two of you together?” Angel asked and smiled at her. “Do you have a phone?”</p><p>“Mommy does,” she said and looked at her mom with a pleading expression, “Please can I, mommy?”</p><p>“If I say yes, will you sit in your seat? We'll be landing soon,” she asked her daughter calmly. At the enthusiastic nod, she pulled out her phone and turned the camera on. “Go on then, but don't climb all over him. He's not a jungle gym.”</p><p>Since his seat belt was already undone, Dean got out of his seat and knelt down on the floor so that he was at her level. To no one's surprise, she'd wrapped her arms around him as best as she could and hugged him while her mother took several pictures. But Anna surprised everyone when she looked at Angel.</p><p>“Can you come be in the picture too?” she asked and looked at her hopefully.</p><p>Angel looked at Dean and waited to see what he wanted. After all, he was the famous one and there was a good chance this would end up online somewhere. She didn't want to cause him more problems than she already had.</p><p>“Come on, Angel. Get in the photo with your Prince Charming,” Dean said when he saw her hesitation.</p><p>Once the decision was made, Angel moved to kneel next to them, intending on placing Anna between them but the little girl was having none of it.</p><p>“No, no. We both have to hug the Prince!” she exclaimed and then smiled when Angel did just that. Dean was sandwiched between them, and the mother took several more photos before it was over.  </p><p>The 'Buckle Your Seatbelt' light came on then and they were all forced to return to their seats for landing. Once strapped in, Dean leaned over to kiss Angel sweetly, “You handled that well.”</p><p>“She's adorable and you're clearly one of her favorites. I know how to share when the situation calls for it,” Angel replied with a smile and enjoyed the way he'd pressed a second soft kiss against her lips, ignoring the sounds of giggling coming from in front of them. </p><p>Patiently they waited to disembark the plane and when their turn came, Dean grabbed both suitcases from the overhead compartment and they made their way down to the terminal. Anna walked in front of them, occasionally peeking back at them and smiling but soon enough the crowd parted and with one final wave to the little girl they were separated. </p><p>The didn't bother to get a rental car this time since they were only staying for two nights and they could take the shuttle to the hotel he'd made their reservations at. Neither of them spoke until they were on the bus and fortunately, no one else recognized Dean. </p><p>“So, are you going to tell me what the big surprise is yet?” she asked when they got a quiet moment.</p><p>“You'll find out soon enough, sweetheart,” he said and put an arm around her to keep her tucked into his side. That didn't stop her from trying to guess and her choices ranged from going to the zoo to going dancing. None of which were even remotely accurate.</p><p>In no time they were at the hotel and checking in. They stopped by their hotel room long enough to drop off their suitcases and freshen up a bit. Clearly they were on some sort of timeline though by the way Dean kept glancing at his watch.</p><p>Finally, at long last, he stepped towards her and took her hands, pulling her off the bed. “Okay, time to go.”</p><p>“Do we need to call a cab?” she asked and grabbed her purse before following him to the door.</p><p>“Nope. It's not that far,” he replied and ushered her from the room, to the elevators. They were of course packed and he kept Angel in front of him, his arms around her protectively. Whispers reached his ears as people began to recognize him but he ignored them all. When the elevator doors open, he gave her hand a gentle tug and began leading her towards the ball room, bypassing the line of people there entirely. </p><p>“What on Earth.” Angel whispered, seeing all the people and then some of them started yelling Dean's name. Any thought of him stopping to greet his fans were quickly banished when he just bypassed them all and stepped up to security at the double doors that led to the ballroom beyond.</p><p>“Dean Ambrose,” he said and flashed them his id so they knew he was who he said he was.</p><p>“We don't have you on the roster for the night, Mr. Ambrose. Change in schedule?” the man said, looking down at his clipboard. </p><p>Dean took a quick look at the man's badge and then looked at his face again, “Not tonight, Tim. I just need to speak to my boss before this thing gets underway.”</p><p>“Go on in then,” he replied and opened the door to let him slip through. He put an arm out though, stopping Angel from following. “Talent only. You'll need to go to the back of the line, Miss.”</p><p>Dean paused and turned to level a look at the man. As if him holding her hand wasn't enough to indicate he wanted her to come with him. Quickly he stepped up to the man, his mouth turning down into a frown. “She's with me.”</p><p>“This is highly irregular, Mr. Ambrose. We're not supposed to let fans in before it's time and she's not wearing a badge,” Tim replied but then sighed when Dean refused to back down. He hated it when the talent thought they were above the rules that every guard had had drilled into their heads. It made their jobs so much more difficult. “Fine, but if she causes a problem, you get to deal with the higher ups.”</p><p>“She ain't gonna be a fuckin' problem,” Dean said tightly and rolled his shoulders before pulling Angel towards him. With one last glare at the man, they disappeared through the doorway and slipped into the ballroom. He knew the moment that she'd spotted Seth by the audible hitch in her breath and then she was gone, flying across the room.</p><p>Seth looked up when he heard someone running and within moments he was out of his seat and around the table he'd been sitting at. It was just in time too, Angel hit him at a dead run, throwing herself into his arms. He was more than a little confused about her being there but he held her close anyway and looked up to see Dean following at a more sedate pace. </p><p>“When did you get here and why didn't you tell me you were coming, kitten?” Seth asked quietly as he held her. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt but frankly he didn't care.</p><p>“Didn't know. Dean just told me to pack a bag,” she whispered into his shirt and held him tighter. “I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble... I just... I couldn't. I'm sorry!”</p><p>“I'm not mad at you anymore, okay? It was just a shock. Don't worry about it, Angel. I got over it, I'm just glad you're going to be okay now,” he replied and stroked his fingers through her long hair. He could see the curious looks he was getting. Kane looked particularly concerned like he wanted to come over and find out if there was a problem. Then again, the Demon had a protective streak where women were concerned, not that the fans ever would have guessed it with how he acted on television. The fact that Angel was crying into his shirt had attracted everyone's attention.</p><p>“I couldn't bear the thought of you hating me,” she said and swallowed hard. “It's why I stopped calling. When you yelled, I thought that was it, you were done with me and then the next time I talked to you... I've never felt so ashamed of myself.”</p><p>“Hey, I said a lot of shit I didn't mean and I shouldn't have lost my temper you. Like I said, it was a shock and I didn't handle it well. But look at me,” he said and waited until she looked up at him so he could wipe her cheeks. “You're my sister and I've loved you since the day you showed up to Florida to meet me. I'm never, never going to hate you. Do you understand. You could kill someone and I'll be there asking if you need help hiding the body. This thing with your dad? I may not understand it but it's not going to make me stop loving you. All right?”</p><p>That brought a fresh wave of tears and he just held her closer to him, waiting for her to calm down. They didn't have much time until the doors opened, but he didn't want to let her go until he was sure she was going to be all right. “You're here for the night, right? I want you to text me your room number because you're not leaving here without spending a few hours with me, okay? I'm going to have to get to work soon and right now, fuck, I wish I could skip but I think Hunter would have my balls if I tried.”</p><p>“Well... we can't have that now, can we?” she huffed out a watery laugh and leaned back so she could grab a tissue and wipe her face again. “Seems all I do anymore is cry. It's a wonder you and Dean can stand me.”</p><p>“Well, now that you mention it you do get all puffy and blotchy and,” he said, gesturing at her face and then laughed when she smacked him in the stomach lightly. It got what he wanted though, she had a smile on her face even if it was a weak one. “Made you smile though. So tell me... did you and Dean ever get around to talking?”</p><p>“Um, maybe? Sort of,” she said and then winced when she saw the unimpressed look on his face, “Not really.”</p><p>“Angel,” he sighed out and shook his head.</p><p>“You know how hard it is for me to talk about these things and he sort of guessed anyway,” she said eventually. She started to pull away, knowing how this must look to everyone in the room but he just held her tighter so she couldn't back away. “He told me he cared about me too.”</p><p>“Well, it's not that damned L word but, it's better than you were originally hoping for. Dean's just not a guy that is all that demonstrative right off the bat,” Seth replied easily enough in the hopes that she wasn't too upset he hadn't declared his undying love for her. </p><p>A teasing smile crossed her face then and she whispered. “He's already agreed with me to invite you to the wedding.”</p><p>“What wedding?” Seth said, loud enough for everyone to turn to look at him in shock. He ignored them and looked over at Dean, “You proposed?!”</p><p>Dean looked up at Seth's yell and started to laugh when he realized what Anna had done, “I've been duly informed by a knowledgeable seven year old that after the Princess gets a kiss from her Prince Charming, they're supposed to get married and have a bunch of sprogs. Get ready, Uncle Sethie.”</p><p>“Don't you dare, Ambrose. See, this is what I keep telling you, Angel. He's a terrible influence. He sucks you in with the dimples and boom, pregnant,” Seth said and drew her closer, pretending to edge away from Dean. “No, no, don't look at him! I'll turn around, you'll look at him and by the time I turn back around to look at you it'll be the fuckin' Weasley family all over again.”</p><p>Over in the corner, Randy choked on his mouthful of water before he started to laugh. He'd been wondering who the fuck the girl was until Dean's comment about Uncle Sethie clued the rest of the room in. “That's right, Rollins. He'll have them falling right out of her and no one needs that. The world ain't ready for Fred and George Ambrose!”</p><p>“Except instead of pranks, they'll be running around beating the shit out of the other kids in school and noping their teachers,” Seth said with a nod and pointed to Ambrose. “I'm warning you, man. I see a hint of a baby bump on my baby sister and you better fuckin' run.”</p><p>“Can you imagine the parent teacher conferences?” Randy asked with a grin and leaned back in his seat. “Ten detentions later, kid calls their teacher an asshole.”</p><p>“Or bitch. We're an equal opportunity family over here, Orton,” Dean called out and then looked over at Hunter who'd finally gotten over his amusement to walk over.</p><p>“So that's her, huh? Pretty thing. Should congratulations be in order?” Hunter asked while he watched Seth with his sister.</p><p>“Not yet. I'll let you know if the situation changes though,” Dean said quietly and watched Angel start poking her brother for making fun of her.</p><p>“Yet, huh. Something I need to know, Dean?” he asked as they moved to a corner so they could talk without being overheard.</p><p>Dean rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He couldn't bullshit Hunter, not without running into complications later. “It isn't...  it's not like that yet but it could eventually turn into something. We've known each other a couple years now and well... we're looking at this like a trial by fire. So far, so good.”</p><p>“Did you know when you made that bid?” Hunter asked and watched the other man for any sign of deception or evasion.</p><p>“No. When I made the bid the only thing going through my head was she was way in over her head and I had to get her out. I'm not sorry I did, I've seen the messages she was sent. I know exactly what was going to happen to her and I would have been going to prison. Seth would have too. So I'm never going to regret putting shit on the line to make sure that didn't happen,” Dean said and his voice turned hard. </p><p>The change in tone caught Hunter off guard. The last time he'd heard him sound like that, he'd been holding the other man back from killing one of the catering crew who'd been caught trying to sexually assault one of the fans who'd purchased a backstage pass and had gotten separated from her group. Dean had been the one to hear her crying behind a locked door and kicked it in. It'd taken Hunter and five other guys to pull him off the man and they'd just barely managed. He'd fought them like he was possessed.</p><p>“Duly noted,” he finally said. In order to enrage Dean that much, he knew what lines had to be crossed and he wasn't going to pry into it any further. At least not out in public anyway. He would be bringing it up to Stephanie though later. “So where'd the whole wedding and sprogs comment come from then?”</p><p>Grateful for the change in topic, Dean allowed a small smile to cross his face, “On the flight here there was a little girl one row up who recognized me. She said Angel looked at me like Rapunzel did to... whatever his name was.”</p><p>“Flynn,” Hunter said and then laughed when Dean just looked at him, “I've got daughters, Dean. You have them, you get familiar with Disney princesses.”</p><p>“Yeah I guess. Anyway, she said Angel was lookin' at me like that and then said she looked like a Princess. Apparently Princesses deserve all the kisses from their Prince Charming. And once a kiss happens, it's marriage and babies,” Dean said with a laugh, “It made the little girl's day so why not. She got a few photos with me. She asked if Angel would take some with us too so we did. So if you see them on Instagram or Facebook, that's what happened.”</p><p>“Well, if they pop up we'll make sure Seth comments on the post so people know she's his sister. More publicity and damage control for this whole situation,” Hunter said after a moment, “We told you to be seen helping her out just in case, so that will go along with this whole thing. Wasn't quite expecting Disney Princesses and kissing but I'm sure we can put a positive spin on it somehow.”</p><p>“Well, you always did say try to give the fans what they want. Didn't see any harm in making that little girl's day. Pretty sure it's all she's going to talk about for the next month,” Dean replied and then turned to watch Angel a bit longer even as Hunter explained to him what he and Stephanie had managed to arrange so far.</p><p>The continued talking for a few more minutes but soon enough, Hunter had checked his watch and told everyone they needed to get into their positions. Dean watched Angel reluctantly leave Seth's side but it was only for a little while. Once the meet and greet was over, he was sure to find his way up to their hotel room. </p><p>He put his arm around her and tucked her into his side again after she'd said her goodbyes and led her to the door, “Come on, darlin'. It's only for a couple of hours and then you'll have him all to himself for a while.”</p><p>“Thank you for doing this, Dean. This was the last thing I was expecting but... I think we both needed this,” she said and walked with him out the door, past the screaming fans. Their shouts fell on deaf ears and a few minutes later, she was curled up in bed, wrapped up safely in Dean's embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock on the door wasn't exactly unexpected, but Dean was loath to actually get up to answer it. Angel had fallen asleep in his arms and he'd spent the entire time thinking over what Seth had said early. At one point in his life, the idea of settling down with someone would have scared him shitless but she had a way of making things easy. He just didn't understand how it took Seth pointing these things out to him to make him fully realize. Perhaps he really was the clueless dumbass his team mate accused him of being.</p><p>Carefully he left the bed, although it took a bit of strategic maneuvering to get out of Angel's hold without waking her just yet. She didn't sleep nearly enough and though she might yell at him for it later, he decided she could use a few more minutes. He padded across the room and pulled the door open quietly. As expected, it was Seth waiting on the other side. </p><p>“Come on in, she's asleep though,” he said quietly, his voice pitched low enough that it didn't carry across the room.</p><p>Seth walked into the room silently and made sure she was resting peacefully before he sat down. He wasn't going to admit he was pleased to see her still clothed although given they'd known he'd be coming up, he couldn't say he was surprised. Now if he'd sprung this visit on them out of nowhere, he was certain it might have been a different story. “How long has she been out for?”</p><p>“She fell asleep not long after we got up here,” he replied and contemplated sliding back into bed with her, despite Seth's delicate sensibilities. She normally woke not long after he left the bed anyway but if he was laying there talking, would that wake her up just as quickly?</p><p>“How's she been sleeping since you showed up at the house?” Seth asked and then watched Dean climb back into bed. The moment he'd gotten settled, she'd shifted until she was wrapped around him without showing any signs of waking.</p><p>“Depends on whether I'm there with her or not,” Dean said even though he knew Seth wasn't going to like the answer. He'd been there six days though and he'd already seen enough to know what it was going to be like for her when he had to go back to work. </p><p>“That really didn't answer my question, Dean. How often are you sleeping with her to know what's going on,” Seth pressed. Neither one of them was going to be able to stay with her long term. This was the longest vacation Dean had had in years. </p><p>A sigh left him, his breath stirring Angel's dark hair, “I've been here six days, Seth. The first night she slept alone and she woke up looking like she hadn't slept in a month. Remember how we looked after Wrestlemania?  Multiple that by ten, she was a walking zombie,” he said, his voice soft and raspy. “I slept with her the next two days and she said she didn't have one nightmare. Skipped the next day and took the couch, but I couldn't sleep. I could hear her in there.”</p><p>“Well she always has been a restless sleeper any time I've been around,” Seth replied after a moment. Honestly he thought this was the stillest he'd ever seen her when she was asleep.</p><p>“Does this fuckin' look restless to you?” he asked, gesturing down to her with his free hand, “When I said I could hear her, I meant it. I walked into her room to see what was going on and she was crying again. I swear to god, Seth, there's times she breaks my fucking heart.”</p><p>“Did you wake her up then?” he asked, knowing that if Dean was claiming that, it wasn't to be taken lightly</p><p>“I did and all she'd tell me was that everyone was dead,” he rumbled softly and then stilled when she nuzzled into his chest before she settled in again. “I've stayed with her every night since.”</p><p>“What are you going to do when you have to come back on the road?” Seth asked with dread. It was an inevitability. One that the two of them were going to have to face sooner rather than later.</p><p>“I've got an idea. Ain't much of one but it's the best I got,” Dean said after a moment and pulled his phone from the table, bringing up the browser and going to the sight he had bookmarked before he handed the phone off to the other man. </p><p>Seth took the phone and stared at it before he looked to Dean again. “A U-shaped body pillow?”</p><p>Dean just fixed the man with an unimpressed stare, wondering why he had to spell it the fuck out, “She does better when she feels like she has someone holding her. That's what that'll do. Won't be as good as if I was there, but it's the best I can come up with. If I have to, I'll bring the laptop with me. I don't mind keeping the damned thing booted up and Skyping with her until we fall asleep until the nightmares stop. That way if she has a one...”</p><p>“You'll be there to pull her out of it, even if you aren't able to be there with her,” Seth said softly. As plans went, it wasn't a bad one and it was certainly better than nothing. He wondered if she'd want him to do the same for her on the nights Dean was too banged up to do it.</p><p>“Short of dragging her with me, it's the best I've got. We've already discussed how that option isn't possible,” he replied quietly. He was waiting on those recommendations for a therapist from Stephanie and Hunter as well. Hopefully now that Hunter had seen her, he could light a fire under someone's ass and get the ball rolling.</p><p>“Well, if it's the best we got, then there's not much option is there? I was talking to Hunter after the event was done, it's why it took me so long to get up here. He asked me about the emails,” Seth said to change the subject. The other man had been very interested in knowing exactly what they'd said and unfortunately, he hadn't seen them himself so what he could offer was limited.</p><p>“He might have got under my skin a bit and I told him I refused to regret what I did. I didn't tell him exactly what they said but he seemed to get the picture quick enough, why?” he asked, wondering what his interest was in them. He'd made sure the guy wasn't going to get his hands on her.</p><p>“He wants to see them. I think he's going to get the lawyers in on it because if this dirt bag has done this before, he's using his money to get away with it. Doesn't matter how much you pay, Dean. A no is a no and the minute that guy stops listening it becomes rape,” Seth said quietly. “Who knows how many people he's already done it to.”</p><p>“Open up the the email on my phone,” Dean said without moving to do it for him. “I forwarded the messages from her auction account to the one I had to make to bid and then screenshot the whole mess.  There's an drafted email ready to go, I was just waiting until I was sure I had them all to send them to Hunter.”</p><p>Seth immediately did as he was told and then looked at the man in surprise, “She let you have copies of everything?”</p><p>“Didn't fuckin' ask. She's been under so much stress with this, I've threatened to drag her to the doctor. There's times she'll get quiet and you can see she's thinkin' about shit. She'll get so stressed about it all she'll make herself sick. Past three days she's been eating soup and crackers, anything else has her running for the bathroom. It's part of the reason I brought her out here, to get her away from all that. Figured if she was able to see you, it might help some. Asked her how long this has been going on for and it's been happening on and off for months. Probably explains why she's so damned thin. Anyway, I wanted this douchebag's account name just in case he contacted her again even with the auction closed. If he did I was gonna use those photos to hunt his ass down,” Dean replied, his voice developing an edge that hadn't been there even moments before.</p><p>“You think he'd go that far?” Seth asked, not liking that prospect at all. Had either of them asked if the man had reached out to her since?</p><p>“I think assholes like that hate to lose,” Dean replied and watched as Seth scrolled through the messages, his expression growing darker and darker with each subsequent email. “He comes for her, they'll never find the fucking body.”</p><p>“What the fuck kind of person is this?” Seth muttered darkly. He opened up the auction app to access the messages directly and opened up one of the videos in the very last message the man had sent. It was of a man driving nails through the soft skin of a woman's breast with a hammer, pinning them to a wooden board. The thought that this guy wanted to do it to Angel and she'd been willing to let him... He had to swallow back the bile that rose in his throat so he didn't get sick. In that moment guilt flooded him, he'd been the one to drive her to that point. “Fuck.”</p><p>“I've done a lot of shit in my days, Seth. Chains, barbed wire, thumb tacks, glass, saws...  I can take pain. But that right there? I'd kill the person who tried to do that to her. I'd use every trick I learned in CZW to break that mother fucker to pieces and he'd be beggin' for me to end it,” Dean whispered, feeling that familiar rage building deep within him. </p><p>“I need to forward these to Hunter,” he said and swallowed hard, moving to forward the emails to both himself and to Hunter's personal email. Once that was done he fired off a text to him on his own phone, letting him know they were on their way and that the shit they contained was graphic. He got a response almost immediately that said Hunter would look into it and get their team on it to see if there was anything they could do. “I'm going to have to thank Marek for sending me that damned link.”</p><p>“So that's who it was?” Dean asked and saw the other man nod. He wasn't sure what Seth's school trainer was doing going on those sites but as of right now, he wasn't going to question it.</p><p>“Yeah. I don't know how many of the guys in the school saw it, or if it was just something that Marek ran across himself but he liked Angel when he met her. Said she reminded him of his sister,” he replied and then looked at his phone when it chimed again. He looked at the text and breathed out harshly.</p><p>'We're going to bury this mother fucker, one way or another. Count on it.'</p><p> “Hunter's fucking pissed,” Seth said and showed Dean the text that had come through. “If they can't take him out legally...”</p><p>“Vince knows enough people that he can make him disappear with no one the wiser,” Dean finished for him. He'd heard the rumors often enough. Vince had friends in very high places and when he wanted something done, he'd make it happen.</p><p>“Have you asked her if he's sent her any more messages?” Seth asked and glanced at her phone.</p><p>Dean just shook his head, “It hasn't came up and I haven't wanted to upset her by talking about him. And I'm not sneaking through her phone without permission.”</p><p>“I haven't looked. I've been kind of afraid to,” she mumbled from her position against Dean's chest. “Just been checking my main email, that's where all official correspondence from the company comes in.”</p><p>“Do you mind if we take a look?” Dean asked quietly. How the hell hadn't he realized that she'd woken up at some point? And more to the point, how much had she overheard?</p><p>“Go ahead,” Angel said and sat up with a slight yawn before she looked at Dean, “I don't mind you going through my phone, Dean. I've got nothing to hide but thank you for respecting my privacy.”</p><p>“It's not a problem,” he replied and reached for her phone once she'd offered it to him. She'd only opened the auction app, and clicked on the messenger where she had a few new notifications. She hadn't opened any of the new messages and he wasn't surprised to see that familiar username pop up in the list. He looked at Seth and nodded, “Do you want me to do the honors?”</p><p>“As long as you aren't going to fly off the handle. If you are, just forward the shit to me without reading it. Matter of fact, forward them to me anyway and I'll get them to Hunter,” Seth replied, tensed and waiting impatiently to find out what this asshole had to say.</p><p>Angel looked to Dean when she felt him start to shake. She turned and wrapped her arms around him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. She made no attempt to look at her phone since she really didn't want to know what they said. She'd take the cliff notes version if Dean decided to tell her.</p><p>“The first email, he informed her he contacted the company and asked if they'd be willing to extend the auction if he paid an extra fee for their services,” Dean rumbled, gripping her phone hard. </p><p>“I haven't gotten any emails from the company, so I'm going to assume that they told him to fuck off,” she replied and began rubbing her hand up and down his back to try to calm him. “I don't want him, Dean, and even if they offered, I wouldn't take it.”</p><p>“Not worried about that, Angel. It’s just that this fuck thinks he’s entitled to you just because he put a fucking bid in,” he replied and refocused on his rapidly shredding control. He moved on to the next email and opened it. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.” </p><p>“What is it?” Seth asked, leaning forward. Dean's eyes had become cold and he could see aspects of his Mox persona peeking through.</p><p>“He's instructed her, no, he's fucking demanded she contact me and ask that I withdraw my bid. If I'm unwilling to do that, he's prepared to offer me $500k for the chance to join us. With an additional $500k on top of that if I'm willing to play by his rules,” Dean grit out and closed his eyes. Already he could picture tearing this man apart and if it wouldn't put Angel in danger, he'd tell her to write the man to strike up an agreement just so he could get his hands on the bastard. </p><p>Angel turned to face him completely then and began to reach for her phone but Dean wasn't done looking at the emails yet.</p><p>“The last one, he's furious because she's ignoring him. He's telling her that if she contacts him immediately, he'll forgive her and he'll reduce the punishment he's got planned,” Dean rumbled and then looked up when the phone is taken from him.</p><p>“Seth, I need you to go now,” Angel said quietly even as she moved to set herself in front of Dean. Her hands slid up his forearms ever so slowly. She could feel the muscles bunching beneath her fingertips, twitching with each slow caress.</p><p>“Angel, I don't know that's a good idea,” he replied in protest. Dean was infuriated in a way he'd rarely ever seen before. When he got in one of these moods, there was no telling what he would do.</p><p>The protest was noted and then promptly ignored in favor of sliding her hands up even further. She didn't even look over at her brother for the moment, choosing instead to focus all of her attention on Dean, “You and I both know Dean's never going to hurt me, Seth. But this conversation is over now. You can come check on us in a few hours, okay? We'll do a late dinner or something.”</p><p>Seth opened his mouth to protest again but fell silent when Angel moved up to press her lips to Dean's. Any hesitation he expected to see was notably missing and he cleared his throat when his team mate reached up to tangle his fingers in Angel's hair. Awkwardly he cleared his throat, “Um, yeah. I guess I'll be going. I know you ain't gonna fuck her but, just in case, you've got condoms on you, right, Dean?”</p><p>“Seth? Get the fuck out before I throw you out the window,” Dean growled over at him without taking his gaze off of Angel. There was a challenge in her eyes, one that was daring him to push further than he had before. Clearly she'd taken a page out of his book and was using her body to distract him this time and right now, he was inclined to let her. Anything to give him something to focus on other than this blinding anger that made him want to find that piece of shit and bury his head through a wall.</p><p>“Going. Going now,” Seth said and stood from the chair, throwing one last look over his shoulder at them. He shook his head when Dean flipped Angel over onto her back and pressed in down against her. He really didn't need to see this shit. He made his way quickly to the door and was gone.</p><p>“Took him fucking long enough,” Dean rumbled and lowered more of his weight between her legs only to thrust in against her. It didn't matter that they were both fully closed, the action was enough to make her shiver beneath him. “How far do you want to go this time, darlin'? I know we talked some before but the things I want to do to you right now...”</p><p>“Were you serious about what you said before, about using your mouth?” she asked and stared up at him, her eyes closing ever so slightly when he rocked against her again. How was it that with a touch even that simple was enough to make her burn for him? There was a fierceness in him right now that should have scared her, but in that moment she'd never felt safer.</p><p>The question had his eyes darkening and he wet his lips for a moment. “Oh, honey, you have no idea how serious I am about wanting to taste you. I've been waiting for the chance...  debating just where to lick and nibble first. I'm gonna learn every inch of your body to see what gets you off the hardest. See just how many times I can get you to the edge and then draw you back until you're begging me to let you cum.”</p><p>Angel's eyes slid fully closed at that and she moaned when his lips skimmed across the hollow of her throat before moving up towards her ear. The soft slide of his lips made her shiver, needing even more from him but he was taking his own sweet time. “I think you've already found one of those spots... wonder if you can find the others as easily?”</p><p>“And to think you almost had me fooled. You blush so easily, it adds to the sweet and innocent look you carry, sweetheart. But I know you, no matter how hard you tried to hide it. How many times did you slide your fingers against that sweet little pussy while you were thinking of me?” Dean asked and his fingers trailed down to the buttons of her blouse, toying with the top one before sliding it open to reveal a teasing inch of skin at a time.</p><p>When she didn't answer him right away he dragged his lips over the newly bared skin and parted her shirt. Her nipples stood out through the thin lace of her bra and he leaned in, lightly catching one between his teeth and tugging just hard enough to make her moan before releasing it. “We'll try another question. When was the first time you got yourself off thinking about me, honey?”</p><p>“That first night in Sacramento, when we stayed in the condo that Seth rented for the weekend,” she said and swallowed hard while her skin flushed pink. She'd sworn she'd take this particular secret to the grave but he had a way of dragging things out of her.</p><p>“I remember that night...  thought I heard moaning coming from bathroom. Did you get yourself off thinking about me? What was it that made you so wet that you needed to touch yourself, honey?” he rasped out and unclipped the front clasp of her bra. Slowly he pushed the flimsy material out of the way and leaned in to trace just the tip of his tongue around her nipple.</p><p>Her lower lip caught between her teeth and she bit back the answer that wanted spilled from her lips. She didn't want to admit she'd been spying on him.</p><p>“You're going to tell me, sweetheart unless you want me to stop,” he growled softly and then drew the other nipple into his mouth and suckled slowly, making her whimper and arch beneath him.</p><p>“The latch... the latch on your bedroom door was busted,” she whispered, her hand reaching up to tangle in his hair. She didn't want him to stop. She was burning up and the other thing that made it feel better was the way he continued to touch her.</p><p>A slow smile curved at his lips when he pulled away, releasing her nipple with a teasing lick. He had a pretty good idea where she was going with this. “And what did you see, honey? Tell me and I'll give you even more.”</p><p>“I was walking back to my room from taking a shower and your door was open. I thought I'd heard something and I went... went to check. You were laying there on the bed,” she panted out, grinding up against him to try and relieve some of the ache she was feeling.</p><p>“That's it, I was just laying on the bed?” he rumbled and reached down, drawing her leg up against his hip to thrust slowly against her again. If she wasn't soaked through her panties by now, he'd admit he'd lost his touch. “Something tells me there was more to it than that, honey. Be explicit, what exactly was I doing that got you so hot and bothered?”</p><p>“You had your cock in your hand and you were stroking it slowly. I thought you'd seen me because you looked towards the door but you didn't stop,” she whispered and rolled her hips again, shuddering beneath him with the pleasure that surged through her. You were so thick and I wanted...”</p><p>“You wanted what, honey?” he said with a rasp, his free hand going down to adjust himself. He was painfully hard now, listening to her recall that night. He had looked toward the door, because he'd thought he'd heard someone but he didn't remember seeing anyone there, just the shadow of the door that she'd apparently been hiding behind.</p><p>“I wanted to taste you. You came so hard and covered your stomach,” she whispered and felt him raise up ever so briefly. His hands settled on the waistband of her and within moments he pulled them down her hips. “ It dripped down your stomach and I wanted to chase them with my tongue... see if you tasted as good as you looked.”</p><p>“Oh, if only I'd known... I'm not sure I would have been able to resist that temptation, sweetheart,” Dean said and leaned in to nibble the bared skin just above her hip. “Where were you when you played with your clit, honey? Were you still standing outside my door?”</p><p>“In the beginning, before I went back into the bathroom... all I could think about was how good you'd feel. I was almost hoping you'd look up and catch me. See if you'd notice me standing there in just a towel,” she said and then moaned when he slowly began dragging her red lace panties down her thighs and then further down until they were gone completely, giving him his first glimpse of her damp folds. There was no way to close her legs either, not when he placed his knee there to stop her. </p><p>“Don't hide from me, honey. You wanted me to see you, now here's your chance,” he said, an edge of hunger to his voice. He waited to see how long it would take her to give in and to his pleasure, she complied after only a moment's hesitation. He'd been right, she was positively dripping for him but he didn't dive in just yet. Instead he spread her apart, his fingertips sliding through her folds with a feather-light touch before he slid further down the bed and trailed his lips across her inner thigh.  “Tell me, honey. What would you have done if I'd seen you?”</p><p>“If you hadn't sent me away?” she asked quietly, holding as still as she possibly could while he explored, not wanting to give him a reason to stop. She licked her lips, wondering how he'd take her answer, “I don't think I would have been able to turn away from you then. I could barely keep a grip on the towel as it was, I'd already cum so hard just watching you that I couldn't stand without leaning against the wall.  But to know you wanted me?  The towel would have fallen first... and then I would have gone to my knees in front of you, hoping that you would have shown me what you wanted, what you liked.”</p><p>She paused then to look into his eyes, seeing the hunger in his gaze and she finally realized the truth and put it into the only words that seemed right anymore. “I wanted to worship you.”</p><p>“You'll get your chance, pet,” Dean said quietly and nuzzled at her inner thigh again. Those five little words she'd spoken so softly were the confirmation he'd been looking for and he saw the moment it clicked into place in her mind as well. His sweet, little Angel... his innocent submissive who now looked up at him so trustingly belonged to him, just as he would always belong to her. </p><p>She decided she liked when he called her that. It was like an acknowledgment that she belonged to him and she wanted to explore just what that meant, but that would come later. For now her thoughts were swept away when he lowered his head and his tongue swirled around her clit for the first time, the heat of his touch coursing through her, consuming her mind. Her hands went to the comforter beneath her, gripping at the blankets tightly but he continued to surprise her when he took her by the wrist and guided her hand into his hair. Her fingers tightened again with the next slide of his tongue and when he closed his lips over her clit, all coherent thought was lost except for the driving need for more.</p><p>The trembling in her thighs was growing stronger and Dean's hands went to her hips to pin her in place when she began arching up into his mouth. He wanted her to cum, needed to feel her come undone beneath him. He trailed his tongue lower, lapping slowly and felt the tiny barrier that kept him from doing all the things he wanted wanted to her. Four more days, just for more days and there'd be nothing stopping them from taking that step. He wanted nothing more than to sink deeply into her, to feel her pussy clenching around him, gripping him tightly when he fucked himself so deep into her that he lost himself in her embrace. But he couldn't, not yet. It was hell resisting the temptation she presented but somehow he managed and when she shuddered beneath him, he slid his tongue against those sweet lips of hers and tasted her essence, leaving her breathless.</p><p>It took her a few moments to open her eyes and look at him, but he was pleased to see that she wasn't finished. She wanted more, and he wanted to give it to her. Slowly he sat up, his hands slipping over her thighs again as he spoke, “Do you trust me, Angel?”</p><p>“With my life, Dean,” she replied and then waited to see what he'd do next. She couldn't deny him, not when he looked at her with that expression that told her they were far from finished.</p><p>He stood from the bed then and went over to his suitcase, pulling out a set of long silk scarves he'd hoped he'd get the chance to use. Kneeling down, he secured each one to the legs of the bed and then brought them up to the mattress and tied her arms in place. They'd have to have a serious talk later so she understood exactly what he'd meant when he said he thought she was a submissive. She needed to know what it meant to him, so she could make an informed decision. But for now, this was about exploration. There were no rules right now, no expectations. He paused to lean in and brushed a kiss against her forehead. “If you need out for any reason, you tell me and I'll stop, no matter how far it's gotten.”</p><p>“I won't have to, Dean. I told you, I trust you,” she replied and watched him move from the bed. Her fingers closed around the silk binding her to the bed and she watched his pants slide from his body. That night in Sacramento couldn't compare to what she was seeing now, in the soft light of the hotel room with him standing so close that she could have touched him. When he came to kneel on the bed, she wet her lips, wondering if she was finally going to be able to taste him.</p><p>“Open your mouth, honey,” Dean said when he finally settled on his knees by her head. One hand braced against the headboard so he could hold himself above her, the other circled around his cock. The sight of her lips slowly parting went straight through him and his cock hardened still further. She was so fucking innocent, laying there completely spread open for him with a blush on her cheeks but she was eager for him, oh so eager. The moment her lips had parted enough, he brushed the tip of his cock against her lips and had to bite back a moan when her tongue flicked out to taste him. “That's it, sweetheart, open wider. Wrap your lips around my cock and take it in. We'll go slow, honey. I just need your mouth around me... been waiting to do this for so fuckin' long.”</p><p>And fuck was she eager, taking his orders perfectly. The way she flicked her tongue against the underside of his shaft had his hand tightening on the headboard to steady himself so he didn't lose himself and try to fuck her mouth hard and deep. He forced himself to breathe, raggedly drawing air into his lungs when she tried to take more of him in before she was ready.</p><p>“Easy. That's it, you're so fuckin' perfect, sweetheart,” he moaned and slowly began to thrust into her mouth. He couldn't look away from her and his hand went to her hair, sliding through it gently to guide her. The slow pace was both heaven and hell. He needed more but at the same time, this had been something he'd fantasized about for far too long and he wasn't going to rush it. “You really do look like an angel right now. Fuck...  yeah, use your tongue, honey. Just like that.”</p><p>Angel tried to move to take his cock in even deeper but he was so controlled, not giving her anymore than he thought she could take and then he pulled back completely, brushing the tip across her wet lips and smearing them with precum. She watched as he stroked his cock and she flicked her tongue against her lower lip so she could taste him again. Excitement flooded through her and she felt sex grow even damper. Clearly he liked what he saw in that moment. “Dean? Please...”</p><p>“Please what, honey? Open your mouth again and show me, baby... I need to know how much you want it,” he said and then watched her immediately do as he told her. He was so hard that it hurt but he'd had to stop or this was going to end all too quickly for the both of them, “I think you like taking orders from me, sweetheart. Tell me, you still want to worship my cock, sweetheart? You like how I taste and you need even more of it, don't you?”</p><p>“Wasn't finished,” she whispered and then flicked her tongue out, sliding it wetly across the tip of his cock and closed her eyes at the taste of him again. The hiss of pleasure above her had her repeating the action until his hand tightened in her hair again and he told her to open her mouth wider.</p><p>“Gonna give it all to you, baby. Let's see if you can take it,” he said and then began sliding into her mouth again. He needed to see how much of it she could take and he only stopped when he hit the back of her throat. She pulled back for a moment to draw in a ragged breath and he wondered if it'd been too much, too fast but then surprised him by trying again. His fingers tangled in her hair to guide her, but she'd taken what control she could and she was the one pressing in closer, as much as the scarves would allow, moving in time with his thrusts. He was forced to pull back again so he didn't cum in her mouth. He stroked his cock slowly then, rubbing it against her lips and nearly lost it when he thought about painting her face with his release. “Fuck, baby, by the time I'm finished with you, you're going to be covered in cum.”</p><p>Angel watched and waited, her gaze following each slow stroke of his hand and she wondered if he was going to do just that. But then he moved and she nearly moaned in disappointment until she saw where he was going. He'd knelt between her legs and his hands went to her hips, lifting her ass just enough so that his cock rested between her folds. Her pussy clenched, pulsing with an aching need that came from having him so close.</p><p>“It'd be so easy to take you right now. You're dripping fucking wet for me..  wouldn't take much to just slide right into you,” he whispered and took his cock in hand. He rocked forward, causing his length to drag through her folds and rub across her clit. The strangled moan she gave him was music to his ears and he did it again, just to hear the sweet sounds she made. “Don't worry though, it'll be soon... I'll be buried so deep in you that you'll feel me for days. Each morning, you'll be grinding that pert little ass of yours against my cock and trying to tempt me into giving you what you want. Gonna make sure you crave my touch even in your dreams and then I'll wake you up by fucking you slow and deep. Gonna enjoy making you moan my name until you beg me for more, because you'll need it. You'll need me... just like I need you.”</p><p>“Please... please,” she panted, arching and writhing against him. She needed to feel him in her, fuck the auction. What were they going to do if she wasn't a virgin anymore, fine her? But no matter how she moved, she couldn't get him to give her what she so desperately needed and she couldn't think, not anymore, not when he was tormenting her clit with each slow thrust of that hard shaft between her wet lips. “Fuck me, please, Dean. Don't make me wait!”</p><p>“That's it, baby, burn for me... you're gonna cum all over my cock aren't you?” Dean growled out softly and then smirked and ground his hips, increasing the pressure against her clit and watched as she came undone beneath him, moaning his name. He needed her desperately, but what he wanted most he couldn't have. With his control rapidly waning, his hand worked at his cock faster, his cock pressed so tightly against her soft folds that if he'd shifted even slightly, he would have buried himself inside her and given her exactly what she'd been begging for.</p><p>He closed his eyes, imaging how she'd feel when he was finally able to feel her wrapped around him and it pushed him over the edge. His cock pulsed hard as he painted her slick folds with his cum, the white streaks sliding against her damp skin. He pulled back then, pausing to admire the view and spread her pussy apart so he could watch his release drip down to her entrance. “Just wait, baby. Won't be long before I'll be able to fuck it deep into you.”</p><p>He moved against her then, slowly sliding up her body and dipped his head to press a languid kiss against her lips. One hand slid up her arm to her wrist, tugging the knot free so she could touch him before he moved to the other. Fingers slid against his back then, pulling him closer and he knew he was in trouble. Such a simple touch and his cock was trying to stir again, twitching against her thigh. </p><p>“What are you doing to me, sweetheart?” he whispered against her throat and dragged his hand down her side. When she started to move beneath him, her leg dragging up against his he reached down and pulled it further up, letting him settle even deeper between her thighs. </p><p>“Trying to tempt you. Is it working?” she asked softly and felt his cock twitching against her thigh again, making her hum in appreciation. The way he'd made her cum was incredible and his touch was like a drug to her. </p><p>“Pretty sure you're the definition of temptation,” he replied and closed his eyes for a moment and ever so reluctantly pulled away from her. It wouldn't take him long to get hard again, but he didn't think he'd be able to hold back if she begged him like that again. </p><p>“Dean?” she asked and raised up on her hand to get a better look at what he was doing. </p><p>Instead of answering, Dean moved around the room and went back to his suitcase only to return with a bottle of oil. He'd settled between her thighs again, resting on his knees and popped the top open. A slow drizzle of oil spilled down across her skin in the valley between her breasts and dripped down her taut stomach. “Just relax, baby. Gonna take care of you, don't worry.”</p><p>Worry was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment, especially when his hands went to work, sliding through the oil and working it into her skin. She couldn't help but sink back into the pillows and arch into his hands when he cupped her breasts, his thumbs sliding across her nipples hardening them again. </p><p>“Told you I was gonna learn every inch of your body and I meant it,” he said and lightly rolled them between his fingertips. But he didn't linger, no matter how much she wanted him to. Exploration was the goal here and his hands moved down further to the dip of her waist before continuing down to the sensitive curve of her hips, dipping in towards her stomach. She trembled then and a slow smile curved at his lips. “Found another spot didn't I?”</p><p>The only thing she could do was agree, a soft moan leaving her when he paid particular attention to that sensitive spot and then arched up against him when his hands moved again, only to be replaced by his lips. Reaching down, her fingers slid through his hair and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hold him in place and guide him further down before deciding she didn't care, as long as he didn't stop.</p><p>“Love it when you pull my hair, honey,” he murmured against her skin, taking another taste before he pulled back again. The soft moan of disappointment was short lived though when he sat up again and lifted her leg over his shoulder so he could start massaging her thigh. He watched her hungrily when her legs parted in offering and his fingertips lightly dug into the soft skin of her inner thigh as he spread the oils further. First one leg, than the other and the entire time he watched her with hungry eyes that darkened when she began teasing her clit, using his cum to make her fingers slick. “Fuck, baby...  That's it, show me how you get yourself off.”</p><p>When she bit her lip, he wanted to reach up and drag it from between her teeth. If anyone should be biting it, it should  be him but he couldn't move. Not yet. Her first touches were hesitant, as if she couldn't believe she was masturbating in front of him but her confidence grew with each word of encouragement and the flush of embarrassment was soon replaced with one of need.</p><p>Fuck he was hard now, as hard as he'd been before he'd cum but he still didn't move. Not when she was putting on such a pretty show for him. Instead he remained still, save for the way his hands continued to caress her skin and when she came, it was his name that fell from her lips. </p><p>“Need you to turn over, honey,” Dean murmured when her trembling had stopped and she'd finally managed to catch her breath. It took a moment, but he helped her get into the position he wanted. Prone with her legs spread wide, everything was on display for him and he leaned in. More oil slid down her skin and he focused on her lower back, digging his fingers in gently and then moved still further, cupping her ass gently and massaging the oils into her skin. </p><p>The first touch of his fingers against her ass had her tensing but he shushed her gently, continuing with his slow massage, teasing her sensitive skin but not dipping in. She relaxed then, giving herself over to his tender ministrations. Once the oils were gone, he straddled her thighs and his cock nestled between her cheeks as he began to thrust against her slowly. “Don't think you realize how beautiful you are like this. Don't think I'll ever get enough of having you beneath me.”</p><p>A low moan of pleasure was his answer when his cock slid across her ass. He had no intentions of taking her like that, at least not yet but it was promising that she was enjoying his touch. “Naughty girl, I think you like that don't you? Maybe one day we'll see just how much but for right now this is enough. Gonna cum all over you again... this time gonna spill it all over your tight little ass.”</p><p>“Do it,” she panted out, her fingers trapped between her body and the bed as she rubbed her clit again, desperately trying to sate the need that had taken over her body. She loved the idea of him marking her up, a primal claim that she belonged to him in every way.</p><p>“Fuck, honey,” Dean growled when he felt her fingers brush against his heavy sack on a particularly hard thrust. She was getting herself off to the thought of him fucking her in every way possible, to his touch. It was enough to push him over the edge and he pulled back, just enough to get his hand between them. Gripping his cock tightly, he stroked it hard and fast, his orgasm tearing through him and the first  spurt of cum landed against her ass, dripping down deep as he made a mess of her. Completely spent, he collapsed on the bed next to her breathing heavily, “Fuck me...”</p><p>Angel weakly turned her head so she could look at him. She briefly thought about trying to clean up but she knew that if she stood up, she'd be on the floor moments later. “I was trying but at this point... I'm 99% certain that you'd kill me in the process. Oh God, I don't even think I can move right now.”</p><p>“Means I did something right, sweetheart,” Dean chuckled and rolled onto his side to face her. “Seriously though, it wasn't too much?”</p><p>“Wasn't too sure about what you were doing at the end, at least at first, but damn. You really can make anything feel good, can't you?” she murmured softly and leaned into his hand when he brushed her damp hair away from her face.</p><p>“If it hurts, you're not doing it right. Unless you're into that sort of thing,” he replied and stroked his fingers down her cheek. </p><p>“Are you?” she asked and gave him a curious look.</p><p>“Giving or receiving?” he asked her quietly. This was one of the things he adored about her. She might be shy and hesitant but it didn't stop her from asking him questioned.</p><p>“Both,” she said and slid a bit closer to him even though the effort made her body tremble again.</p><p>“Pain doesn't bother me. Pull my hair, bite me if you want. It feels good,” he said and slid and arm around her waist. His leg settled between hers, forcing her to drape a leg over his hip. He craved having physical contact with her even if there was nothing sexual about it at the moment.</p><p>“Yeah, I picked up on the hair thing,” she replied and reached up to run her fingers through his messy hair. When she'd tugged on it earlier, the way he ate her out had become more desperate. The way he'd used his tongue had made her toes curl. </p><p>“As for giving, within limits. It's not something I need to do and if you're not enjoying yourself, whatever we're doing stops. I'm not going to get off on hurting you,” he said, his expression turning serious. “If you decide you want to experiment, tell me and we'll figure it out. But I'm not going to force it on you. You mean more to me than that.”</p><p>“Consent is important,” she said and nodded in agreement. “So what you were saying earlier... about how you wanted to...”</p><p>A small smile touched his lips and he leaned forward to kiss her. “You mean how I wanted to fuck you in the ass? I'd make sure I didn't hurt you, sweetheart. Just gotta be patient and do the prep work. Based on your reaction earlier, I think you might enjoy it but it's up to you if you want to try it.”</p><p>“Maybe then; I've never really thought about it before,” she said after a moment. If that's what he wanted from her, she was willing to try it. She believed him when he said he'd stop if she asked him too. Besides, the idea of experimenting with him was intriguing. Though she'd never spoken to anyone about him before, she'd often wondered what he'd be like in bed. From the first time she'd saw him kiss someone to the time she'd caught him masturbating in the condo, he'd captivated her. What had started out as a slight crush with an untold number of fantasies, it'd definitely turned into something more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>